


El osito de Orochimaru (ft. Akatsuki)

by LevitaHatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Cringe, Dirty Jokes, Everyone Is Alive, Fights, Fun, Funny, Gay Sex, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Inspired By The Simpsons, Jokes, M/M, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Parody, Pop Culture, References to Canon, Roommates, Sharing a Room, The Author Regrets Everything, The Simpsons References, TobiDei - Freeform, Yaoi, funny akatsuki, naruto - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevitaHatake/pseuds/LevitaHatake
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Orochimaru, sin embargo nadie le dará ese regalo que tanto desea y busca. Los Akatsuki tendrán en sus manos la felicidad del sannin, ¿Qué pasara en esta situación? Orochimaru VS Akatsuki
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto), Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Konan/Pain (Naruto), Orochimaru/Yakushi Kabuto
Kudos: 4





	1. El oso de Orochimaru

**Author's Note:**

> -Fanfic de tinte cómico y de parodia, homenajeando al episodio "El oso de Burns" de Los Simpson.  
> -Contiene temática YAOI y contenido sugerente relacionado a temas sexuales.  
> -Historia corta de 4 capítulos.  
> -Los personajes pueden estar OoC debido al tono de comedia y parodia de la historia.  
> -Viejo fanfic que publique hace años en Fanfiction pero que quise editar para publicarlo de nuevo aquí.

________________________________________  
En algún lugar lejano; específicamente en la secreta villa del sonido, se encontraba la casa de Orochimaru. Alrededor de la gran mansión de Orochimaru había una gran muralla y en dicha muralla estaban algunos letreros como:  
"Manténgase alejado"  
"No se acerque"  
"Jóvenes 15 años en adelante, dulces gratis"  
"Se solicita jóvenes ninjas de 12 a 25 años"  
"Se regalan gatitos"  
Y adentro de aquella gran casa, dentro en la habitación del famoso sannin:

—Yuki… Yuki…—balbuceaba Orochimaru entre sueños. Al parecer el sannin estaba pasando por un sueño algo estresante.

Kabuto entro a la habitación con una botella de agua, la cara del joven ninja tenía un semblante de suma preocupación.

—Yuki… Yuki…

[Hace años, en la infancia de Orochimaru…]

— ¡Ah, soy el niño más feliz del mundo! ¿¡Verdad, Yuki?!—pregunto un Orochimaru de unos seis años a un pequeño osito de felpa.

El pequeño Orochimaru jugueteaba alegremente con su oso de peluche mientras tarareaba una tierna cancioncita. El pequeño se encontraba jugando en el jardín delantero de su casa. Dentro de poco, arribo un hombre desconocido y los padres del pequeño fueron a atender a la extraña visita.

— ¡Querido Orochi, ven aquí, cielo!—llamo una voz femenina.  
— ¿Si, mami?—respondió Orochimaru sonriendo tiernamente.  
—Querido… ¿Quieres seguir viviendo con nosotros, tus amorosos padres naturales?—pregunto el padre de Orochimaru— ¿O quieres irte con este poderoso y famoso señor ninja llamado Uchiha Madara?

Orochimaru abrió mucho sus pequeños ojos, soltó el osito despreocupadamente y enseguida se va con el "señor Uchiha Madara" y desaparecen en un segundo.

— ¡Orochi, olvidaste tu osito, el símbolo de tu inocencia perdida…!—grito el padre de Orochimaru—. Bueno, al menos nos queda su hermano Caesar…

Y otro niño, que también estaba en el jardín, jugaba con un juego de química que emanaba una hilera de denso humo color purpura que segundos después provoco una pequeña explosión y acto seguido el niño lanzo una risa particular: 

— ¡Shurororororo…! 

[Volviendo a la actualidad]

—Yuki… ¡Yuki! ¡Ah…!—y despierta estremecido—. Oh, eres tú, Kabuto.

—Lo siento señor, pero ¿Quién es Yuki?—inquirió Kabuto con un deje de celos.

— ¿Yuki? ¡Ah, Yukito…! Yukito de esa serie Sakura Card Captor, me encantaba esa serie. 

—Entiendo…—soltó Kabuto aliviado—. Bien señor ya empezaron los preparativos para su cumpleaños.

—No van a darme lo que quiero…—dijo Orochimaru desanimado.

—A nadie se lo dan—murmuró Kabuto, quien enseguida se imaginó a Orochimaru saliendo de un enorme pastel, semi desnudo y canturreando:  
"Feliz cumpleaños querido Kabuto…" 

[Lejos de ahí, en la guarida Akatsuki]

Todo el mundo dormía, pero faltaban pocos minutos para que alguien fuera el primero en despertar. 

—Yukito… Yukito quédate con Touya… ¡Yukito, ah…!—balbuceaba Hidan en sueños— ¡YUKITO…!

— ¿¡Qué carajo te pasa?!—preguntó Kakuzu, que despertó muy irritado por los gritos de Hidan.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Recordé que hoy es el cumpleaños de Orochimaru!

— ¿Y qué?

— ¡Que vamos a tener que asistir! ¡Y siempre me fastidia verlo!

—Hidan no te lo tomes en serio, vuélvete a dormir—soltó Kakuzu amargamente.

— ¡¿No te importa lo que siento, verdad!?

—Hidan estoy cansado, es muy temprano para idioteces. 

— ¡Kakuzu! ¡Kakuzu, ponme atención! ¡Por Jashin…!

Más tarde, durante el desayuno de los Akatsuki.

— ¿Alguien quiere otro hot cake?—pregunto Konan.

— ¡Yo sí!—exclama Tobi.

—Hidan no has comido suficiente ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres más?—pregunta Konan.

—No te molestes, Konan, parece que por ahora está muy ocupado…—intervino Kakuzu con algo de sarcasmo en su gruesa voz.

— ¿Ocupado en qué?—pregunto Pain intrigado.

— ¡Si me van a obligar a ir al evento de Orochimaru, al menos quiero divertirme un poco!—dijo Hidan mientras escribía en una tarjeta.

— ¿Qué estas escribiendo, hum?—pregunto Deidara acercándose al chico del cabello plateado.

—Escribo una rutina de comedia. ¡Oh por Jashin, esto está bueno…! Debería resaltar con marcador lo de “acosador afeminado”—pregunta Hidan.

—No creo que sea buena idea insultar a Orochimaru en su cumpleaños—comento Itachi con voz tranquila.

—Itachi, una buena broma puede resultar interesante, incluso para Orochimaru—opino Kisame sonriendo algo divertido de la situación.

—También hago una magnifica imitación de él—agrego Hidan—. Que bien que tengo el trasero muy pálido…

— ¿¡Eh?!

— ¡Me pintaré la cara de Orochimaru en los glúteos, me bajo los pantalones y hago una imitación!—exclama Hidan completamente convencido de su humor y gestos planeado.

Los demás se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, mirando algo apenados a su compañero de ojos violeta.

Más tarde, cuando estaban a una hora de la fiesta de Orochimaru.

—Yo digo que Orochimaru es un pederasta…—decía Hidan mientras se ponía su bata de akatsuki.

— ¿Al menos sabes que es un pederasta?—pregunta Kakuzu molesto.

— ¡Ah, Kakuzu no arruines la diversión!

—Vámonos, Hidan, ya es tarde…

— ¡De acuerdo, carajo!

— ¡Hidan! No puedes estar insultando a todos y menos hoy en una reunión. 

—Kakuzu… El insulto es una tradición y demuestra confianza, nos da la libertad de insultar a las clases sociales superiores. ¡Mira…!—explica Hidan y sale del cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del cuarto de Kisame e Itachi— ¡Oye, Kisame, hueles a pescado! ¡Itachi, luces como un marica! 

— ¡Como jodes, Hidan!—reclama Kisame furioso.

[Ya en la fiesta de Orochimaru]

Todos los invitados estaban entrando al gran salón en donde se realizaría la fiesta de Orochimaru.

— ¡A la mierda…! ¡Por Jashin, vino mucha gente!—exclamo Hidan mirando de un lado a otro.

—Y por eso debes comportarte mejor…—le dijo Kakuzu—. No vayas a hacer alguna idiotez. 

— ¡Pero, Kakuzu…!

— ¡Ya escuchaste! ¡Cierra la boca!

—Parece que Orochimaru es más popular de lo que pensaba, hum—dijo Deidara mirando a su alrededor.

— ¡Deidara senpai! ¿¡Quiere bailar conmigo!?—pregunto Tobi.

— ¡Baja la voz torpe, hay muchas personas aquí, hum!—contesto el rubio demasiado molesto. 

El lugar era enorme, un montón de mesas cada una con su arreglo, todo decorado al estilo de Orochimaru.

"Este es Lord Orochimaru, su vida…" dijo la voz de Kabuto.  
Kabuto se encontraba arriba del escenario que había en el gran salón, detrás de él estaba una pantalla en la cual empezaron a proyectar algunas fotos de Orochimaru: Una foto de Orochimaru en su época de veinte años junto con los sannin Jiraiya y Tsunade, otra foto de Orochimaru abrazando a Sasuke Uchiha, otra foto en donde Orochimaru trataba de abrazar a un pequeño Itachi…

— ¡OMJ! ¡Ese es Itachi cuando era niño!—grito Hidan apuntando a la imagen.

Itachi se apeno un poco, pero no lo evidenció en realidad. 

La proyección continuó con una foto de Orochimaru portando un vestido blanco, otra foto de Orochimaru con Kabuto, y por último una foto de Orochimaru de niño con su osito.

—Yuki…—murmuro Orochimaru con tristeza al volver a ver a su osito de felpa.

—Bien y he aquí a unos jóvenes que llegaran muy lejos—anuncio Kabuto. El joven vestía con un traje negro y en su mano derecha llevaba el micrófono—. Damas y caballeros, ¡Green Day…!

Y en el escenario aparece dicha banda.

— ¡Quiero decir que esta fiesta es un bodrio!—declaro el vocalista.

— ¡Si, váyanse al demonio…!

E inician a cantar el famoso "Happy Birthday" pero con la tonada del rock: "¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY…!"

Y acabo…

— ¡Y que pronto te vayas al infierno, Orochimaru…!—exclamo el baterista.

Orochimaru, la verdad, no estaba de humor así que su reacción fue de ofensa y con indignación ordeno a Kabuto:

— ¡Manda a golpear a My chemical romance!—ordeno el sannin.

— ¡Pero señor, ellos no son…!—intento explicar Kabuto.

— ¡Hazlo!

[Un poco más tarde, durante la comida]

— ¡¿Por qué carajo sirven tanta ensalada!? ¡Ni que fuéramos conejos!—se queja Hidan mirando a su plato con indignación. 

—No te quejes Hidan, come y cierra la boca—le reprendió Kakuzu.

—Tal vez es porque a Orochimaru le gusta mantener la línea, hum—comento Deidara.

— ¡Al único tonto que le gustaría comer pura lechuga sería Itachi!—soltó Hidan.

— ¿¡Que mierda dijiste!?—reclamo Kisame molesto a punto de tomar el mango de su espada samehada.

— ¡Que al único tonto que le gustaría comer esto por siempre sería a Itachi!—repitió Hidan con energía.

Kisame se echó encima de Hidan en un segundo. 

— ¡Kisame!—llamo Itachi yendo a parar el pleito.

— ¡Hidan!—grito Kakuzu irritado.

—Ya basta, paren ahora mismo…—ordeno Itachi.

Sin embargo, ni Hidan ni Kisame escucharon. Kakuzu intentaba separarlos… Pero al único al que podía sujetar (y con mucho esfuerzo) era a Hidan, pues Kisame era mucho para lidiar. 

—Que linda fiesta, Orochimaru, espero que te guste nuestro obsequio—dijo Konan.

—Gracias… ¿Qué está pasando allá?—pregunto Orochimaru mirando con intriga en donde la multitud estaba reunida.

—Es cerca de nuestra mesa—observo Pain—. Oh no…

—Vamos, Nagato…—balbuceo Konan preocupada.

— ¡IMBECIL!—grito Kisame dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

— ¡JODIDO PEZ MUTANTE!—le grito Hidan dándole un par de golpes más en un ojo.

— ¡BASTARDO…!

— ¡MALDITO ATEO…!

— ¡ESTUPIDO…!

— ¡APESTAS A PESCADO!

— ¡VETE A LA MIERDA CON TU DIOS JASHIN…!

Kisame y Hidan no paraban de lanzar cada maldición y uno que otro puñetazo.  
Todos los presentes contemplaban divertidos el violento pero entretenido altercado de los akatsuki.

— ¡¿Qué rayos están haciendo!?—reclamo Konan.

— ¡KISAME, HIDAN, DETENGANSE!—grito Pain— ¿¡Por qué no los detuvieron!? ¡Deidara e Itachi ustedes por Kisame! ¡Kakuzu, Sasori, encárguense de Hidan…!

[5 minutos después]

—Maldita sea, por su culpa todo el mundo nos está mirando como si fuéramos unos imbéciles, hum—dijo Deidara.

— ¿¡Por culpa de quién?!—pregunto Hidan.

— ¡De ti baboso, hum!—respondió Deidara.

— ¡¿Por qué todo es mi culpa eh!? ¡Por Jashin…!

—Por favor, Hidan, las pruebas están en tu cara—señalo Konan apuntando a los moretones y raspones del rostro del mencionado—.Y tú, Kisame…

— ¿¡Y yo que!?—dijo Kisame.

—Si no te dejarás llevar tanto, tal vez Hidan no pareciera que fue a prisión…—dijo Konan.

—En la prisión no quedan tan feos, hum—comento Deidara riéndose un poco.

—Bueno, damas y caballeros, después del intricado de hace unos momentos les pedimos una disculpa… Y para quitar ese mal sabor de boca, a continuación el momento de la comedia por…

— ¡Esperen, esperen yo tengo algo preparado!—grita Hidan poniéndose de pie.

— ¡No Hidan, no vayas…! ¡HIDAN!—le grito Kakuzu.

Pero el Jashinista corrió hacia el escenario y rápidamente subió al escenario. La cara de Kabuto reflejaba su sorpresa y molestia, por lo bajo el joven de gafas murmuro: "Hijo de perra bájate de aquí"

— ¿¡Están listos para reír!?—pregunto Hidan al quitarle el micrófono a Kabuto.

—Maldito hijo de…—dijo entre dientes Kabuto hasta que recibió una señal de Orochimaru de que bajara del escenario.

—Dije: ¿¡Están listos para reír!?—reitero Hidan.

— ¡Cállate, maldito insecto…!—grito alguien del público. El que grito fue un sujeto de cabello muy erizado y de semblante gruñón.

—Vegeta, no grites…

— ¡Mamas, Kakarotto…! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa, te dije que no deberíamos venir a esta fiesta de j0tos!

— ¡¿Saben?!—Continuo Hidan— ¡Orochimaru es tan joto que…!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Orochimaru es tan anciano que…!—repitió Hidan con voz más alta.

— ¡Como se atreve…!—murmuraban los invitados.

Y por su parte, Orochimaru, estaba seriamente calmado, tratando de no alterarse.

— ¡Por Jashin, si no se quieren reír, me iré a lo grande…! ¡HE AQUÍ UNA IMITACION DE OROCHIMARU QUE TAL VEZ ESTE UN POCO CACHETON…!

Y Hidan se puso de espaldas, se agacho un poco y se bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, dejando ver una improvisada cara de Orochimaru dibujada en su trasero.

—"Soy Orochimaru, bla bla bla, quiero follarme a Itachi y a Sasuke Uchiha, bla bla bla, quiero cuerpos de jovencitos, quiero poder, bla bla bla… Soy Orochimaru, uno de los grandes sannin…"—decía Hidan, según en su percepción, imitando muy bien a Orochimaru

Todo el público se quedó en silencio, con una gran expresión de pena ajena, a excepción de algunos que tomaban fotos y video.   
Los Akatsuki no se podían sentir más avergonzados.

—Destrúyanlo…—dijo finalmente Orochimaru. Así que su grupo de escoltas de ninjas del sonido se dirigió al escenario.

—"Soy Orochimaru, bla bla…" ¡¿Qué carajo pretenden hacer…!?—y Hidan ya no supo nada del mundo. Quedo totalmente noqueado por la seguridad de Orochimaru.

— ¡HIDAN…!

[Unas horas después, ya en la Akatsuki House]

—Hidan… Hidan… Chicos, ya despertó—aviso Konan. La Akatsuki tenía a Hidan recostado sobre su regazo pues le había estado atendiendo las heridas.

— ¡Vaya, por fin despertaste, hum!

— ¡Hidan…!—y Kakuzu de inmediato fue junto con Hidan—. Déjame, Konan—y la cabeza cambió de regazo, del de Konan al de Kakuzu.

— ¿En qué mierda falle? No vuelvo a quitarme los pantalones en público…—dijo Hidan sobándose uno de los tantos golpes que tenía en la frente.

—Como quisiera creer eso…—murmuro Kakuzu—Creerlo esta vez.

—Deidara, ve por otra bolsa de hielo para la cabeza de Hidan—pidió Konan.

—Bien… Oye, Hidan, sé que estas desanimado pero no le niegues al mundo tu trasero, hum—dijo Deidara riéndose.

Deidara se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca del hielo en el refrigerador.  
— ¡Maestro Deidara! ¿¡Que va a hacer?!

— ¡Que te importa, Tobi, sigue dibujando!

Tobi se encontraba felizmente dibujando en la mesa con lápices de colores.

—Vaya, hasta que por fin compraron una bolsa de hielo grande… Ya estaba harto de tener que volver a llenar con agua esas malditas hieleras, hum—murmuro el rubio sacando del congelador el mencionado objeto.

El rubio abrió la bolsa y…

— ¿Qué es esto…? ¡Oh, es un osito de peluche! ¡Agh! Huele horrible, debe estar podrido o algo… ¡Toma esto, Tobi!—y Deidara le arrojo el osito destrozado y sucio.

El Akatsuki de la máscara naranja agarro el peluche y lo apretó contra su pecho en un abrazo.

— ¡Gracias, maestro Deidara!—exclamo Tobi.

[Mientras tanto con Orochimaru y Kabuto]

Orochimaru estaba sentado en un gran y elegante sillón en su sala de estar delante de una chimenea encendida. Estaba sumamente serio; su sutil humor y su alegría cotidiana ahora estaban apagados… Y todo por el capricho de querer tener de vuelta a su osito.

—Tengo algo que va a animarlo, Lord Orochimaru…—murmuro la suave voz de Kabuto que venía desde atrás del sillón— ¡Soy yo, Yuki!

Y Kabuto se dejó ver portando una lencería de tela de felpa y unas orejitas de osito sobre su cabeza. 

— ¡Abráceme, apachúrreme, toque mi piel…!—dijo Kabuto mientras se sentaba suavemente sobre las piernas de Orochimaru.

— ¡Basta, Kabuto! ¡Ve a buscar mi osito!—bramo el sannin algo fastidiado.

Kabuto acato la indicación y se apartó de su amo. 

—Pero conserva ese disfraz…—agregó Orochimaru—. Luces un tanto adorable.

[Días después]

En una tranquila tarde, mientras Hidan miraba la televisión. 

"En otras noticias, un muy codiciado oso entra en las recompensas de esta semana, un oso con el nombre "Yuki" es buscado. Tal vez es el oso de felpa más caro del mundo… Puede estar en cualquier parte, tal vez pueda estar mirándolo ahora mismo…"

— ¡TOBI, QUIERO VER LA TELE, QUITA ESE JODIDO OSO DESTRIPADO DE EN MEDIO!—grito Hidan—. Espera… Destripado… Oso de felpa… ¡Oh por Jashin, se me olvido que hoy pasaban “Yarichin Bitch Club”!

Hidan tomo el control y de inmediato cambio de canal.

— ¡OMJ! ¡Mierda, no vi cómo empezó!

— ¡Amigo Hidan! ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos muchachos?

— ¡Están besándose idiota! ¿¡No estas mirando o qué?!

— ¿Besándose? ¿¡Cómo…!?

— ¡DEIDARA, VEN POR TOBI!—chillo Hidan.

— ¿¡Y por qué me lo ordenas a mí, tonto!?—reclama Deidara que estaba en la cocina.

— ¡Porque tú eres el único a quien Tobi tiene miedo! ¡Así que llévatelo de aquí!—respondió Hidan manteniendo su voz en alto.

— ¡NO, HUM!

— ¡POR JASHIN, QUE TE LO LLEVES…!

— ¡QUE NO!

— ¡MALDITA SEA!

Entonces Hidan se levantó del sofá, olvidándose por completo de su programa y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

— ¡MIRA, MALDITA PERRA RUBIA, VALE MÁS QUE VAYAS A LA SALA Y QUITES A TOBI DE AHÍ!

— ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Y QUE PASA SI NO QUIERO HACERLO, HUM!?

— ¡JASHIN, QUE LO VAS A HACER QUIERAS O NO…!

— ¡¿DESDE CUANDO TU ME MANDAS, HUM!?

E inició una revoltosa pelea en la cocina.

— ¡Te he ayudado en varias ocasiones en muchas de tus estupideces, hum!

— ¡Ya lo sé, baboso! ¡Y yo te he ayudado también muchas veces en que te deshagas del tonto de Tobi!—grito Hidan.

— ¡Ya lo sé, idiota! ¡Y yo he escondido todas las cosas que estropeas de la casa para que nadie se dé cuenta, hum!

— ¡Ya lo sabía, idiota…! ¡Y YO NUNCA LE DIJE A SASORI QUE SALISTE CONMIGO AL ANTRO…!

— ¡Ya lo sé idiota, hum! ¡Y yo nunca le dije a Kakuzu que tú le habías tirado la billetera al inodoro!

Y de pronto, Itachi apareció en la cocina. 

—Disculpa, Hidan ¿sabes que tienes un papel pegado en la espalda?

— ¡Ya lo sabía, baboso!—le grita Hidan sin saber a quién se lo decía.

—Bien, como sea… ¿No crees que Hidan tiene suficientes golpes como para que tenga más?—dijo Itachi al ver que Deidara le daba unos puñetazos sobre la cabeza al joven mencionado.

[Mientras tanto con Orochimaru]

— ¿En dónde estará mi querido Yuki?

—No se preocupe, señor Orochimaru, ya he mandado a buscarlo en todos los medios posibles. ¿Puedo hacer algo para que se sienta mejor?

—Incluso ahora dudo que algo pueda alegrarme…—dijo el sannin desanimado.

—Orochimaru ¿Qué tal si le preparo un baño de burbujas en el jacuzzi?

—No…

— ¿Y si mando a llamar a Sasuke…?

—No, ahora no. 

— ¿No quiere que me ponga mi "traje especial"?

—No, gracias, Kabuto.

"Maldita sea, no estará feliz hasta que consiga el maldito oso… Es justo como cuando quería que Sasuke se nos uniera” pensó Kabuto frustrado.

[En Akatsuki House]

Los Akatsuki estaban cenando en su sala de estar, mientras miraban la televisión, casi luciendo como una familia unida…

— ¡TOBI! ¡QUITATE DE ENFRENTE, HUM!—exclamo Deidara.

—No grites, Deidara—regaño Sasori.

—Por favor, Tobi, muévete, no nos dejas ver—dijo Pain.

—Sí, Tobi, ya casi se termina el programa, déjanos ver.

— ¡Está bien, pero señor Deidara, quiero jugar…!—exclamo Tobi.

— ¡No me importa, te dijeron que te quites, hum!

— ¡Maldita sea, ya se acabó!—soltó Kisame frustrado.

"No se pierda el gran final de Corazón Salvaje…"

—Espero que Tobi nos deje ver el final—dijo Sasori mirando receloso a Tobi mientras se ponía de pie.

—Bueno, ya termine y me voy, no quiero ver las noticias, hum—declaro Deidara retirándose junto con Sasori.

— ¡Yo voy con usted, señor Deidara…!—y Tobi se fue detrás de su superior.

—Hasta que por fin se fue…—resoplo Kisame.

—No soy fanático de las telenovelas pero es muy molesto que Tobi este estorbando al frente del televisor—dijo Kakuzu—. Ya se tardó mucho…

— ¿Hidan?

—Sí, se supone que solo fue al baño.

"Hoy en el noticiero, grandes robos a importantes bancos del país del fuego y además la gran recompensa detrás del oso del famoso sannin: Orochimaru…"

— ¿Orochimaru?—dijeron Itachi y Kisame.

— ¿Oso de Orochimaru?—se extrañaron Konan y Pain.

— ¿Recompensa?—dijo Kakuzu mostrando más interés y avidez que el resto de sus compañeros.

Los Akatsuki esperaron hasta el final del noticiero para esperar por la nota en donde se mencionaría el asunto de Orochimaru.

"Y la noticia que ha llamado el interés de los caza recompensas que ahora no buscaran a una persona, sino a un simple oso de felpa con la etiqueta marcada con el nombre "Yuki"…"

— ¡Oh, olvide mi osito!—Tobi había vuelto a la sala para recoger el pequeño osito que le había dado Deidara.

—Tobi, dame ese osito…—demando Konan.

— ¿Por qué, amiga Konan?—inquirió Tobi— ¡El señor Deidara me lo regalo!

—Tobi, dame ese oso, ahora—ordeno Pain.

— ¡OK!—soltó Tobi.

Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Pain y Kakuzu tomaron el osito y, en efecto, tenía el llamado "Yuki".

—Es el osito…

— ¡El osito de Orochimaru!

—Todos a reunión en el comedor—ordeno Pain.

[5 minutos después]

—"Yuki…" Si es el oso de Orochimaru—dijo Konan tomando al osito entre sus manos.

— ¡Pues no lo va a conseguir barato, eso les digo, va a tener que darme un gran templo para adorar a Jashin!  
—Yo digo que solo le demos el oso que quiere tanto…—dijo Sasori en voz calmada.

Todos a excepción de Konan, Pain e Itachi se rieron. 

—Hay que coserle este ojo…—observo la chica de cabello azul mostrando que el oso tenía un ojo casi colgando.

— ¡No! Hay que enviarle el ojo por correo, pagará más si cree que está en peligro y por conseguirlo en partes—declaro Kakuzu con firmeza.

— ¡Si, mandaremos el ojo!—apoyo Deidara.

—Seguro está dando una buena recompensa…—dijo de pronto Itachi—. Hay que pedir el doble. 

Todos se extrañaron por tal intención por parte del joven Uchiha.

— ¿Qué?—inquirió Itachi.

—Sí, es una buena idea, Itachi…—dijo Pain.

—Solo que no esperábamos que tú dijeras algo así—agrego Kisame.

—Se ve que puedes ser pretencioso si quieres Itachi, hum.

—No es por mí, la casa necesita el dinero…

— ¿La casa?—dijeron Hidan y Deidara al unísono— ¿Para qué carajo el dinero se tiene que invertir en la casa…?

Y uno de los focos de la lámpara de techo cayo de repente junto con algunos escombros del techo.

—Muy bien, el dinero se repartirá principalmente para el mantenimiento de la casa y el restante lo repartiremos entre nosotros—dijo Pain poniéndose de pie tomando al osito entre sus manos.

— ¡ESPERA AHÍ!—gritaron Kakuzu y Deidara.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas con el oso?!

—Me lo llevo a mi habitación, mañana iremos con Orochimaru y…

— ¡Ha, dices que "mañana"! ¿Eh? ¡De seguro te lo quedas para llevárselo hoy mismo a Orochimaru y quedarte con todo el dinero! ¿¡Verdad!?—reclamaron Kakuzu y Deidara.

—Por supuesto que no—se defendió Pain— ¿Cómo pueden decirme eso?

— ¡Entonces déjalo en la sala de estar!—dijo Kakuzu.

— ¡Si, hum!

— ¿Y como sé que ustedes no se lo llevaran?—reclamo Pain.

—Basta—declaro Konan—. Lo pondremos en la sala, pero…

—Yo lo protegeré—se ofreció Itachi.

—Y yo—dijo enseguida Kisame.

— ¡¿Por qué Kisame e Itachi!?—exclamaron Kakuzu y Deidara.

—Porque ellos son los únicos confiables—explico Konan.

— ¿Y qué hay de Hidan?—pregunto Kakuzu.

— ¿Y de Sasori no danna, hum?

—Sasori y Hidan fácilmente los dejarían tomar el osito, Itachi y Kisame no—dijo Pain.

— ¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué…!?

—Porque yo no tengo ni el más mínimo interés personal en el dinero—respondió Kisame.

—Y yo no tengo ni el más mínimo interés de recibir algo de Orochimaru—dijo Itachi.

Kakuzu y Deidara miraron recelosos a sus compañeros. 

—Bien, está decidido, Kisame e Itachi vigilaran el osito hasta mañana.

________________________________________


	2. ¿Todo esto por un osito?

— ¡Maldita sea, Itachi y Kisame tuvieron que arruinar todo!—bramo Kakuzu sumamente molesto.

Kakuzu y Hidan estaban en su habitación, el primero estaba dando vueltas de aquí para allá mientras que Hidan se encontraba recostado en la cama, estando semidesnudo.

— ¡Ay, Kaku, no te preocupes, solo es un osito! ¡Por Jashin…!

—Un osito que vale una buena cantidad de dinero. 

— ¡Bueno, ya tienes mucho dinero, Kaku! ¡Piensa en que después de todo si te vas a ganar cierta parte del dinero! ¿No?

Kakuzu no dijo más y decidió liberar su frustración dando un fuerte golpe en la pared, golpe que se resonó en las habitaciones contiguos. 

— ¡HIDAN, KAKUZU, ES MUY TEMPRANO PARA QUE EMPIECEN CON SUS OBSENIDADES! ¡BAJEN EL VOLUMEN, HUM!—se oyó gritar a Deidara. El rubio volteo a ver a Sasori y volvió a hablar con calma—. Imagine que podría hacer con todo ese dinero, maestro Sasori.

— ¿Qué harías?

—Podría conseguir muchas más dotaciones de arcilla, podríamos comprar más material especial y herramientas para sus marionetas…

— ¿Y?

—Podría comprarme nueva ropa que en verdad tenga estilo y valga la pena, podríamos ir a cenar a lugares realmente interesantes… ¡Y podría comprar toda la colección de art books de (pendiente)!

Sasori le miro con indiferencia. 

— ¡Tengo que ir por ese osito y llevárselo a Orochimaru ahora mismo, hum!—declaro Deidara muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Claro, Deidara…—soltó Sasori con voz aburrida—. Me voy a dormir. 

— ¡¿Qué!? ¿No va ayudarme a conseguir el oso, hum?

—Claro que no, Itachi y Kisame lo están cuidando. 

— ¿Y qué?

—Si ellos están custodiándolo significa que no será fácil para nosotros pelear contra ellos, por más que intentes no vas a poder conseguirlo, es una pérdida de tiempo…—y el pelirrojo se recostó en la cama.

— ¡Si alguna vez necesita de mi ayuda, no se la daré, maestro Sasori, hum!—y el rubio salió de su habitación, irritado por la poca cooperación de su pareja.

…

— ¿En verdad crees que todo esté bien?—pregunto Konan.

—Claro, confío en Itachi y en Kisame, no podrán tomar el oso de sus manos—contesto Pain.

La pareja líder ya estaba sobre su cama, Pain leía mientras que Konan arreglaba unas pequeñas flores de papel para después colocarlas en un florero sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama.

…

— ¿No quieres que te traiga un poco de agua, Itachi?—pregunto Kisame. 

—No, gracias, estoy bien… Esperare un poco más para tomar algo de té—respondió el joven Uchiha.

—De acuerdo, si te sientes cansado o tienes sueño, no dudes en irte a la habitación, yo puedo quedarme aquí a vigilar. 

—Claro que no, Kisame, no haré tal cosa. 

Kisame sonrió, siempre le parecía tan admirable el hecho de que Itachi, a pesar de su apariencia algo frágil, fuera tan tenaz en sus propósitos. 

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No quieres un poco de agua, café, té…?—dijo Itachi volteando a ver a su pareja.

—No, gracias… ¡Oh, ahí viene el primero!—exclamo Kisame al percatarse de que Deidara se aproximaba muy sutilmente.

— ¿Qué hay, se divierten, hum?—saludo Deidara intentado sonar y actuar lo más desinteresado posible.

—Por supuesto, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, íbamos a empezar una fiesta, de hecho—contesto Kisame sonriendo burlonamente.

—Ja, que bien, hum… Lindas pijamas—observo el rubio mirando con atención a Kisame, que solo llevaba unos pantaloncillos muy ajustado en color negro con patrones de tiburones, y después a Itachi, que llevaba una camiseta blanca con el dibujo de una brocheta de dango mochi y unos holgados pantalones color rojo oscuro.

—Gracias, ni que decir de la tuya…—comento Kisame viendo el ajustado pijama de Deidara; sus pantaloncillos color azul estaban muy ajustados, dejando ver la bien formada parte trasera del rubio.

—Oigan ¿No creen que este asunto del oso y del dinero se está exagerando mucho, hum?—cuestiono Deidara, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en el desgastado osito que estaba dentro de una caja de cristal detrás de Itachi y Kisame.

—Deidara, por nada en el mundo dejaremos de vigilar a ese oso—declaro Itachi con voz seria.

— ¿Y quién dijo que quiero ese oso, hum?

—Tú al actuar de esta manera, confesaste todo, tonto—dijo Kisame cruzando los brazos y sonriendo.

Deidara arrugo el entrecejo y se retiró dando fuertes pasos hacia la cocina, evidenciando su molestia.

—Parece que será una larga noche…—dijo Itachi.

—Y molesta, una molesta noche—agrego Kisame.

[20 minutos después]

— ¡Hey! ¿¡Qué carajo hacen?!—pregunto Hidan al llegar frente a Itachi y Kisame. 

— ¿Acaso no miras que estamos haciendo una súper fiesta…?—dijo Kisame. 

— ¡¿En serio van a vigilar ese put0 osito toda la jodida noche?!

—Sí, ¿Por qué?—cuestiono Itachi mirando a Hidan.

—No me digas que Kakuzu te mando por el oso—soltó Kisame.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Por Jashin, que no…!

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?

—Ehm… ¿Qué hago aquí…? ¡Voy al baño!

— ¿Al baño?

— ¡Si!

—El baño queda para atrás, tonto…

— ¡Ah, sí…!

—Bien, ya vete al baño—dijo Kisame agitando su mano derecha en gesto de despedida.

— ¿Saben qué? Ya no tengo ganas de ir al baño…—dijo Hidan cruzando los brazos. 

Itachi y Kisame reflejaron un ligero fastidio en sus rostros. 

—Les contaré algo muy especial, algo sobre mi hermosa religión… 

[15 minutos después]

—Y así es como Jashin te castiga si no crees en el…

—Ah, es muy… "Interesante"…—musito Itachi con indiferencia.

— ¡Hidan, por favor ya lárgate!—demando Kisame.

— ¡No! ¡Les iba a explicar cómo Jashin creo a la humanidad…!

— ¡KAKUZU! ¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE VENGAS POR HIDAN!—grito el hombre con rasgos de tiburón.

El grito provoco que todo el mundo saliera de sus habitaciones. 

— ¿Qué problema tienen?—pregunto Konan.

—Hidan, vete a tu habitación—ordeno Pain—. Kakuzu, es mejor que no quieras tomar el oso…

— ¿Y quién dijo que yo…?

—Hidan no haría esto a menos que tú se lo dijeras. 

— ¡Que patético, hum!—se burló Deidara riéndose.

—Cállate, Deidara, tú también lo intentaste—soltó Kisame.

Deidara hizo una mueca de indignación. 

—Muy bien, Kakuzu, Deidara, también Hidan y Sasori…No se acercaran al oso. No más excusas para ir a la cocina, al baño, ni saludar para acercarse al muñeco de felpa—dicto Pain— ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor…—contestaron los mencionados con voz de fastidio.

—Ahora vuelvan a sus habitaciones…—y Pain, junto a Konan, se fueron a su cuarto.

— ¡Por Jashin…!

— ¡Maldita sea, hum! ¿¡Tenías que delatarme, Kisame?!—inquirió el rubio viéndolo con hostilidad.

—Me la debías…—contesto Kisame.

— ¿Qué te hice yo, hum?

—La semana pasada, el martes, durante la última cena…

— ¡Si, si pues, ya me acorde, no tienes que decirlo hum!

— ¿¡Por qué tienen que arruinarnos la oportunidad?!—cuestiono Kakuzu enojado. 

—Kakuzu, es obvio que todo el dinero te lo quedarías tú—intervino Sasori— ¿Y aun esperas que te den el tonto oso a ti?

—Por favor, retírense a dormir—pidió Itachi. 

—Ay, el niño sharingan quiere que dejemos de fastidiar, hum—dijo Deidara fingiendo un tono algo infantil y fastidiado. 

—Aun después de que nos impide tomar el oso—añadió Kakuzu.

—Sean razonables—dijo Sasori—. Itachi y Kisame nunca los dejaran tomar el maldito oso, además aunque peleen contra ellos no podrán ganarles. 

— ¿¡Y por qué dices eso!?

—Kisame les rompería los huesos… Y si eso no pasa al menos quedarán como idiotas atrapados en un genjutsu de Itachi, piénsenlo bien—explico Sasori con aburrimiento—. Si quieren seguir perdiendo tiempo…—y el pelirrojo se retiró.

Mientras que Deidara, Kakuzu y Hidan permanecieron ahí, mirando desafiantes a Itachi y Kisame. 

— ¡A la mierda, ya me aburrí de mirar como un loco a estos dos! ¡Yo me voy a dormir, Kakuzu…!—y Hidan se marchó.

[30 minutos después]

—Kakuzu, ven aquí—murmuro Deidara.

Deidara y Kakuzu se alejaron de Itachi y Kisame, acercándose mucho entre ellos. 

—Oye, Kakuzu… Tú vas contra Kisame y yo contra Itachi ¿De acuerdo?—murmuro el rubio. 

—Muy bien. 

Y entonces Deidara y Kakuzu, dieron media vuelta, listos para regresar, se pusieron en posición de ataque y…

— ¡AAHHHHHH…!—un grito de guerra; grito que de inmediato se apagó.

—Creo que debiste hacer eso desde el principio, Itachi—comento Kisame al ver como Deidara y Kakuzu habían caído al piso, atrapados por completo en un genjutsu hecho por el joven Uchiha.

—Les quise dar tiempo para que se retiraran por su cuenta—dijo Itachi—. Creo que ahora voy por algo de té. 

— ¿Puedo saber en qué tipo de ilusión los pusiste?—pregunto Kisame con curiosidad.

—A cada quien lo lleve a un mundo en el cual nunca les gustaría vivir. 

Kisame se quedó pensando en cómo serían tales dimensiones, mientras volteaba a ver al osito que estaba a sus espaldas.

[Dentro de la ilusión: Genjutsu de Deidara]

— ¿En dónde estoy…?—se dice Deidara— ¿Estoy en un museo?—se preguntó mirando a su alrededor con desagrado.

Al rubio nunca le han agradado del todo los museos, pues iban en contra de su ideología. 

— ¿Qué es esto…? Se parece a una de las marionetas del maestro Sasori, hum. 

Y Deidara se acercó a un aparador en donde estaba una escultura parecida a una marioneta. 

— ¡Si es de Sasori!—exclamo Deidara al leer la inscripción— ¿¡Pero que rayos…?!

Deidara miro con más atención a su alrededor y se percató de que el lema del museo era: "El arte es para siempre, la belleza es eterna…"

— ¡¿Qué es esto…!?—exclamo molesto.

Deidara salió corriendo del lugar pero algo peor le sorprendió al salir. 

— ¡TOBI! ¿¡TOBI ES JEFE DEL MUNDO!? ¡NOOOOOOOO…!—grito al ver que en casi todas partes había letreros con la fotografía de Tobi siendo proclamado jefe supremo del mundo.

— ¡Ahí hay uno que no trae su máscara!—señalo en voz alta un policía con una máscara idéntica a la de Tobi, solo que en color azul.

— ¡NOOOOO…!—grito Deidara al verse perseguido— ¡ALEJENSE DE MÍ!

[Genjutsu de Kakuzu]

— ¡Kakuzu, a desayunar…!—se oye gritar a Hidan.

Kakuzu se levanta de una cama y mira a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que su habitación es en extremo lujosa.

— ¿Qué rayos pasa?—Kakuzu se levanta y sale a evaluar la situación— ¿Qué es esto? ¿En dónde estoy?

Aquella casa no era la misma casa Akatsuki, no, era una completamente distinta. Decorada elegantemente y sin rayones de crayola en las paredes hechos por Tobi.

— ¡Kaku, se te va enfriar el desayuno…!

"Qué raro, Hidan no ha dicho ni una sola maldición" pensó Kakuzu.

Y llego a la gran y hogareña cocina, un completo desayuno estaba servido sobre la mesa.

— ¿Quieres un poco de café, Kaku?—pregunto Hidan amablemente.

El muchacho de cabello plateado estaba de espaldas, aún ocupado frente a la estufa.

—Hidan… ¿Te sientes bien?—cuestiono Kakuzu al notar aquella amabilidad.

—Bueno, pues verás me siento algo mareado pero supongo que es normal…

— ¿Por qué normal?

—Pues es normal al estar embarazado, Kaku…—y Hidan se dio vuelta, revelando que su figura había cambiado drásticamente—. Espero que tenga los ojos verdes como tú, Kakuzu…—suspiro Hidan acariciando su abdomen de embarazo.

— ¿¡QUE…!? ¡¿PERO COMO CARAJO…!?—Kakuzu salió de prisa de la cocina, yendo hacia la sala de estar.

—Pero por Jashin ¿qué te ocurre?—pregunto Hidan asustado.

— ¡Nada de aquí está bien!

Y de pronto Kakuzu se detiene en frente de una chimenea.

— ¿Chimenea…?—y Kakuzu, con horror, cae en cuenta de que lo que se estaba quemando en aquella fogata no era madera sino gruesos montones de billetes— ¡NOOOOO…!

[Fin de la ilusión]

—Ya casi nos podremos ir a dormir…—dijo Kisame soltando un largo bostezo.

—Sí, falta poco para que Pain y Konan despierten—dijo Itachi pasándose una mano por el cabello.

— ¿No crees que es hora de que los saques de sus pesadillas?—opino Kisame tallándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano izquierda y señalando a Deidara y a Kakuzu con un gesto hecho con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón…—e Itachi retiro el genjutsu.

Deidara y Kakuzu despertaron al instante, con una cara que denotaba el horror que habían experimentado. 

— ¡NO QUIERO VIVIR EN UN MUNDO GOBERNADO POR TOBI!—exclamo Deidara.

— ¡NO TENDRÉ HIJOS NUNCA!—grito Kakuzu.

—Como desearía haber visto lo que soñaron…—comento Kisame sonriendo al ver a Deidara y Kakuzu salir corriendo.

[Un poco más tarde durante el desayuno]

—Bien, ahora en cuanto terminemos aquí, Konan y yo iremos a ver a Orochimaru—dijo Pain.

— ¿Y cuánto dinero van a demandar?—pregunto Kakuzu sin rodeos.

—Lo que consideremos necesario. Pero primero, vamos a tratar de negociar algo más—respondió Pain.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Eso es cosa secreta—respondió Pain molesto.

—Ha, claro, y por eso creíste conveniente mencionarlo—soltó Kakuzu.

—Seguro que cuando regrese, Konan llegará con un collar de diamantes, hum—dijo Deidara.

—Sí, claro y no olvides que llegaremos en un carruaje de lujo—respondió Konan con sarcasmo.

—No te queda esa actitud sarcástica, Konan, hum—le dijo el rubio.

— ¿Y acaso eso debería importarme?

—Y tampoco te queda ser hostil…

—Fue suficiente… ¿Ya terminaste, Konan? Bien, nos vamos—y el líder de cabello naranja se puso de pie, junto con Konan, listo para retirarse a negociar con Orochimaru. 

[Más tarde]

— ¿Le gusta, señor Orochimaru…?—pregunto Kabuto con voz suave y sensual.

El joven ninja médico le daba un lento y sugerente masaje a su amo, quien se encontraba semidesnudo sobre una camilla.

—Sí, así está bien… Pero…

—No me diga que aún sigue triste por su osito "Yuki"—soltó Kabuto.

—Si…

De pronto, se oye un ruido, alguien llama a la puerta de la habitación en donde estaban. 

—Kabuto, ordene que nadie me molestara. 

— ¡Largo, el señor Orochimaru no puede salir!—grito Kabuto.

— ¡Pero se trata de los Akatsuki, dicen haber encontrado a "Yuki"…!

— ¿¡Que!?

— ¡Yuki…!—y Orochimaru se levantó enseguida, poniéndose una bata blanca, ansioso por ir a confirmar si era cierto que por fin volvería a ver a su osito.

—No lo puedo creer… ¿Akatsuki?—murmuro Kabuto con total esceptismo mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

— ¿Qué estará haciendo Orochimaru?—se preguntó Konan en un susurro.

—Lo más probable es que se esté arreglando, el no sale en público sin antes haberse puesto su maquillaje…—contesto Pain en voz baja.

Konan soltó una risa discreta, en sus manos se encontraba aquel osito.   
La pareja de Akatsuki se encontraba sentada en un elegante sillón de la sofisticada sala de estar de Orochimaru.

—Es en serio, ¿Acaso creías que esa sombra lila en sus parpados era natural?—le dijo Pain.

—Pues la verdad yo pensaba que… ¡Orochimaru!—el sannin había aparecido ante ellos.

—Pain, Konan… Así que ¿Encontraron a Yuki?

—Mira, aquí esta—y Konan se lo mostró al sannin.

Orochimaru, con algo de nerviosismo muy bien disimulado, tomo el osito y con algo de emoción reviso la etiqueta. 

— ¡Yuki! ¡Mi querido y adorable Yuki!—exclamo Orochimaru apretando el osito contra su pecho.

Pain se aclaró la garganta y Orochimaru salió de su trance efusivo.

—Oh, lo siento… ¿Cómo lo encontraron?—pregunto Orochimaru retomando su calma misteriosa. 

—Verás, el día de tu cumpleaños, cuando llegamos a casa tuvimos que atender las heridas de Hidan después de que lo mandaste a golpear…—empezó a decir Pain.

—Entonces le dije a Deidara que fuera por algo de hielo para la cabeza de Hidan, Deidara compró una bolsa de hielo y ahí estaba—termino Konan.

— ¿En una bolsa de hielo…?

—Sí, ahí lo encontró Deidara—reitero Konan.

—En verdad es una sorpresa ¿No es así…? Pero al fin te tengo conmigo, Yuki. 

—Disculpa, Orochimaru, pero tenemos algo de prisa así que pasemos a los negocios ¿Quieres?—dijo el líder de Akatsuki.

— ¿Negocios…?—balbuceo el sannin.

—Si.

—Creí que me devolvían a Yuki por motivos de amistad, no por fines de lucro—dijo Orochimaru.

—Pero si tú mismo pusiste recompensa, lo anunciaste a medio mundo…—recordó Konan ante el comentario del sannin.

—Sí, pero eso fue una estrategia para recuperar a Yuki más rápido, siempre hay gente desesperada por las recompensas—explicó Orochimaru.

—Orochimaru, no te andes con juegos y danos la recompensa—declaro Pain con firmeza mirando fijamente al sannin con aquellos ojos singulares.

—Naturalmente, Pain, es obvio que no tengo tanto dinero disponible… Estoy corto respecto a eso—respondió Orochimaru con voz viperina.

—Orochimaru ¿Quiere que prepare el jacuzzi con hidromasaje o mejor le reservo una mesa en el restaurante de siempre?—irrumpió en la escena Kabuto—. Oh, lo siento, creí que se habían ido ya…

—Así que ¿No tienes dinero, eh?—inquirió Konan.

—Podemos llegar a un arreglo ¿no?—dijo Orochimaru tratando de negociar— ¿Puedo ofrecerles una copa...?

—Orochimaru, si no quieres pagarnos está bien, solo devuélvenos el oso—y Pain le arrebato de las manos a Orochimaru el pequeño muñeco de felpa.

— ¡Pero…!

Y la pareja de Akatsuki se retiró de inmediato, casi en un instante.

— ¡Señor Orochimaru! ¿Va a permitir que…?

—Descuida, Kabuto, se harán los difíciles por ahora, pero tarde o temprano se doblegaran…—declaro Orochimaru exponiendo una mirada peligrosa.

[Más tarde]

— ¡Pain y Konan ya volvieron, hum!—anuncio Deidara.

— ¡Por Jashin…! ¿¡Qué trajeron?!—pregunto Hidan curioso.

— ¿Cuánto les pago?—pregunto Kakuzu con avidez.

—Esperen un momento—ordeno Pain—. Déjenos pasar a la casa primero. 

Para cuando todos estaban en la sala de estar, ya propiamente acomodados y poniendo atención a su líder: 

—Orochimaru no nos pagó nada—revelo Pain.

— ¿¡QUE!?—exclamaron Hidan, Kakuzu y Deidara.

—Dijo que la recompensa era un truco para recuperar el oso más rápido—agrego Konan.

— ¡Hijo de la reputa que lo parió…!—grito Hidan— ¿¡Toda la noche estuve jodiendo por el oso para nada!?

— ¡Maldito sea, hum!

— ¡Esperen!—dijo de repente Kakuzu—. Si no pagó hoy, significa que no es la gran cosa. En cambio será mejor para nosotros…

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que entre más se desespere al recordar que nosotros lo tenemos, más lo querrá y al final pagará cualquier suma que le pidamos, no podría luchar contra todos nosotros—dijo Kakuzu.

—Vaya, nunca lo había pensado, hum.

—Sí, entre más espere, más querrá pagar—dijo Sasori.

[Al día siguiente]

— ¡Hey, Tobi! ¡¿Quieres quitarte del frente de la televisión, hum!?

— ¡Señor Deidara! ¡Usted me prometió que jugaría conmigo el día de hoy!

—Si jugaré contigo, en cuanto se acabe este programa, hum. 

— ¡Ya dijo!

Y de repente una gran figura vegetal emergió del suelo…

— ¡Zetsu! ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí, hum?

—Esta es mi casa también, tonto—reclamo el lado negro de Zetsu.

—Ya, ya cálmate… Venimos a avisar que Orochimaru viene para acá—dijo el Zetsu blanco.

— ¿Orochimaru?—se sorprendió Deidara— ¡Vaya, lo que dijo Kakuzu fue cierto, hum!

— ¿¡Orochimaru viene a la casa!?—pregunto Tobi.

— ¡Oigan, Orochimaru viene para acá…!—grito Deidara levantándose del sillón, avisándoles a todos.

—Claro, todos oirán a Deidara pero a nosotros, que dimos la información, no nos dan ni la mínima atención…—terció Zetsu oscuro.

[8 minutos después]

Se oyó el llamado a la puerta principal de guarida de Akatsuki y Deidara fue a atender.

—Sabíamos que vendrías arrastrándote, Orochimaru, hum—dijo Deidara con una sonrisa burlona.

—Muestra más respeto al señor Orochimaru—amenazo Kabuto alzando su mano derecha que estaba cubierta por una navaja de chakra.

—Ja, claro, hum. Pase, por favor "señor Orochimaru"—comento Deidara con burla, dejando pasar a los visitantes.

—Siéntense ahí, Pain vendrá pronto, hum—y Deidara volvió a ver su programa mientras llegaba el resto de sus compañeros—. Woow, Tobi se largó, que suerte, hum. 

—Señor Orochimaru ¿en serio les va a dar el dinero?—le pregunto Kabuto al oído.

—Temo que sí, Kabuto, pero lo que más temo es que no solo quieran el dinero sino que pidan algo más—respondió Orochimaru en susurro.

—Así que volviste, Orochimaru—Pain había llegado a la sala seguido del resto de Akatsuki.

—Como tú mismo dijiste, querido Pain, hablemos de negocios… ¿Cuánto quieres?

—Diez millones y una base secreta en tu país—dicto Pain.

—Hecho, ahora dame el oso—contesto el sannin sin tanto revuelo.

Deidara lanzo una exclamación de alegría.

—Claro, espera… ¿Y el oso?—pregunto Pain— ¿Dónde está el muñeco?

— ¿El osito?

— ¡Vayan a buscarlo, rápido!—ordena Pain.

—No me digas que lo perdiste, querido Pain…—dijo Orochimaru arrastrando las tres últimas palabras con un tono de amenaza.

—No. Debimos haberlo dejado en la habitación—comento Konan tratando de apaciguar a todos.

—Maldita sea ¿En dónde estará el condenado osito, hum? ¡Tobi…! ¡El debió llevarse el osito!

Y Deidara fue directo hacia la cocina, en busca del chico de la máscara naranja.

— ¡Tobi!

— ¿Qué pasa señor?

— ¡Ve a la sala de estar, el líder te está buscando, hum!

— ¡De acuerdo!—y Tobi se dispuso a seguir la indicación. 

—Mira, ahí está el muñeco. Tobi, dame ese osito—dice Konan.

— ¿Qué?

—Danos el oso—recalco Pain.

—Pero ¿¡Por qué…!?—soltó Tobi elevando su volumen de voz en un tono de reproche.

—Ese osito es de Orochimaru, dáselo. 

— ¡NOOOOOO…!—grito Tobi aferrándose al peluche— ¡El señor Deidara me regalo este osito, es mío!—continuo exponiendo con una voz que al aparecer estaba a punto de llorar.

— ¡Tobi, por favor…!

— ¡No…!—vuelve a gritar Tobi mientras sale corriendo apretando el oso contra su pecho.

— ¿¡Que rayos sucede, Pain!?

—No te preocupes, en un momento regresare con el muñeco—y Pain se retira, listo para perseguir a por Tobi. No tomo mucho tiempo encontrarle y de inmediato lo confronto— ¿Qué te ocurre? Tenemos la oportunidad de conseguir algunos ingresos extra de manera fácil y decides hacer un jueguito. 

—Nagato, no le voy a dar este oso—contesto Tobi con una voz seria y grave.

— ¿¡Y por qué no!?

—Este pequeño oso me lo dio Deidara. 

—No empieces con eso, por favor…

—Además, Orochimaru nos debe muchas más… En fin, no se lo daré—dicto el chico de la máscara naranja jugando con el osito.

Pain se quedó perplejo ¿Ahora qué haría? Quedaría mal ante Orochimaru y ante sus subordinados. 

—No puede ser ¿Cómo creen que van a reaccionar todos?—le pregunto Pain a Tobi mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien.

—Seguramente todos estarán muy molestos pero créeme todo estará bien.

—Pero…

—TODO estará BIEN—dicto como última palabra.

Y la resignación fue la única opción. Pain volvió a la sala de estar y…

— ¿En dónde está Yuki?

—Lo siento, Orochimaru, no puedo darte el muñeco.

— ¿¡Que?!

—El oso se quedará aquí—dijo Pain aunque no sonaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

—Cometiste un gran error, Pain—soltó Orochimaru mirando a todos los Akatsuki con aversión.

El sannin se levantó dramáticamente junto con Kabuto y se retiraron con un aire de indignación difícil de creer.

Todos los Akatsuki presentes, a excepción de Itachi y Sasori, se quedan consternados ante tal resultado.

—Al fin de cuentas, en verdad no necesitábamos tanto ese dinero—dijo Konan como una manera de suavizar el golpe.

Y de pronto se escuchó un estruendoso ruido que provino de la cocina, pues la pared de la cocina que daba a la sala de estar se derrumbó.

— ¡¿Deidara!?

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento…!—grito Deidara— ¡No me di cuenta de que tire arcilla explosiva cerca de la pared!

— ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

— ¡Estaba divirtiéndome un poco armando pequeñas figuras sobre la mesa! ¡A la mesa no le paso nada!

— ¡Deidara…!—exclamo Sasori— ¡Parece que entre más días pasan más descuidado te vuelves!

— ¡Pero maestro Sasori, yo…!

Pain, harto de estar tratando de asimilar la situación frente a sus subordinados, decidió que era hora de retirarse. 

—Iré a tomar un baño—dijo el líder con desgana. 

— ¡Pain…!

Y Konan se fue tras él.

— ¡Ven lo que hacen, ahora seguro que lloverá como por una semana entera, imbéciles!—comento Kisame.

—Kisame, cálmate—le dijo Itachi—. Deidara puede reparar esa pared, no es tan grave. 

Todos voltearon a ver al joven Uchiha.

—Miren el lado bueno, ahora podrán comer y ver la televisión ¿No?—opino Itachi.

— ¡OMJ, es cierto! ¡Hey, estúpido Itachi eres un genio!—exclamo Hidan dándole una palmada en la espalda al joven de cabello negro.

—Buena idea, Itachi—comento Kisame ya calmando su conmoción—. Así que pueden solo limpiar el desastre, dar unos arreglos y tener una vista a la televisión.

—Deidara, ve por una escoba y comienza a limpiar—le ordeno Sasori.

—Ya voy, hum…—respondió el rubio de muy mala gana. 

—Nagato, espera, todo está bien…—decía Konan. 

Pain había llegado al cuarto de baño, ni se había preocupado por cerrar la puerta.

—El dinero es lo de menos, Nagato. 

El líder de Akatsuki abrió la llave de la regadera, verifico que el agua estuviera agradable e ingreso con la ropa puesta.

— ¡Nagato…! 

—En un momento, Konan, estoy en la ducha—respondió Pain con indiferencia.

— ¡Nagato, por favor no actúes así…! Dime que estarás bien. 

Pero solo se escuchó el sonido del agua caer. Konan, sintiendo que no tenía ánimos para tolerar esa actitud, salió del baño y de nuevo la puerta quedo abierta. La chica de cabello azul sentía un nudo en la garganta. 

—Konan ¿Estas bien?—pregunto Deidara ya con la escoba en sus manos.

—Eh… Si. Estoy bien, Deidara—respondió Konan de manera no muy convincente.

Deidara supo que no era cierto.

—Dime que te pasa, si es por lo de la pared, no te preocupes, ya me estoy encargando, hum—le dijo el chico de cabello rubio.

—No es por eso…  
Deidara miró a Konan ceñudo y decidió llamar a sus compañeros.

— ¡Chicos, hey, oigan!—les llamo Deidara.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto el resto y fueron junto con ellos. 

—Konan ¿Qué te sucede?—pregunto Sasori.

— ¡Por Jashin! ¿Vas a llorar?

— ¿Es por Pain, cierto?—cuestiono Itachi.

Konan miró a sus compañeros con algo de pena disfrazada con un aire de seriedad.

—Sí… Pero no es nada. 

—Sí, claro… 

—Mira, si Pain se puso de mal humor no tiene que afectarte a ti, Konan—le dijo Kisame.

—O pudo ser que pasará otra cosa…—supuso Sasori.

— ¿Acaso te trato mal de otra forma?—pregunto Kakuzu.

—Eh, no… Pero…

— ¿En dónde está por cierto, hum? 

— ¡Sigue en el baño!—exclamo Kisame.

Y los Akatsuki fueron a comprobar el estado de su líder.

— ¡Pain…! ¿¡Que rayos le hiciste a Konan!?—inquirió Deidara.

— ¡Si, por Jashin! ¡¿Qué carajo le hiciste!?

—En un momento los atiendo, estoy en la ducha—respondió Pain de nuevo con un tono despreocupado.

— ¡No te hagas pendejo y ya respóndenos bien, carajo!—terció Hidan.

—En un momento estoy en la ducha—contesto Pain.

— ¡Miren que se metió con todo y ropa, hum!

—Vámonos chicos, volvamos más tarde—dijo Itachi al ver la actitud evasiva de Pain—. Konan, ven, tomaremos un poco de té. 

[3 horas después]

— ¡Ya llevas 3 horas ahí adentro, el agua debe estar helada!—exclamo Kisame.

—Estoy en la ducha, no puedo hablar con ustedes ahora…—respondió Pain.

— ¡Sabemos que estas en la ducha, llevas ahí metido mucho tiempo, hum!

Los Akatsuki reflejaron su molestia en sus rostros, mirando con fastidio a su líder. 

—Ya déjenlo, si pudo durar 3 horas ahí, puede durar otras más—afirmo Sasori—. Vámonos…

— ¡Bien, ojala te de un resfriado!—soltó Kisame.

— ¡Si, hum!

[Ya en la noche]

—Al menos los dos murieron juntos…—dijo Konan, que terminaba de ver el final de una telenovela. 

—Creo que no es bueno que estés viendo esto, Konan—opino Sasori.

Los Akatsuki, a excepción de Pain, se encontraban viendo la televisión.   
Todos ya estaban en sus pijamas o paños menores:   
Deidara lucía la extraña boca de su pecho y portaba un pantaloncillo corto color celeste; Kisame en pantalones holgados con camisa blanca, Sasori llevaba una bata color roja, Hidan solo en ropa interior, Kakuzu vestía una bata color verde oscuro, Itachi traía su pijama de pantalones rojos y camiseta con mochi dango, y Konan una bata de seda blanca.

—Sabía desde siempre que Regina y Jonathan morirían—comento Kakuzu de pronto.

— ¿Y tú como sabes que se iban a morir, hum? Señor que no le "gustan" las novelas—interrogo Deidara.

—Esa novela la pasaron hace muchos años atrás, esta versión es solo una clase de refrito—explica Kakuzu—. La versión que yo mire cuando tenía 30 era mejor. 

—Que sorpresa…Bien, yo ya me voy a ir a dormir, hum—dijo Deidara.

Y todos empezaron a levantarse de su asiento.

—Oye, Konan ¿Acaso vas a dormir aquí?—preguntaron los Akatsuki al notar que la chica se mantenía en el mismo lugar.

—Claro que no—respondió molesta la chica.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Aún no tengo sueño—dijo Konan.

—Konan, no permitiremos que te quedes sin dormir hasta que Pain decida salir de su eterno baño—declaro Itachi.

—Quiero ir a ver si aún sigue metido en la regadera, hum—comento Deidara con curiosidad estirando los brazos.

—Iré preparando té…—murmuro Itachi.

[Más tarde, a las 11:30 PM]

—Así que nuestro querido líder entro en una crisis—dijo Kisame.

— ¡Que joder, por Jashin, Pain se está portando como un…!

—No había vuelto a ser así, desde nuestra adolescencia—explica Konan. 

—Ya verás que pronto se le pasa, hum—le dijo Deidara con un voz condescendiente para después darle un sorbo a su vaso de leche.

—Podríamos cortar el suministro de agua—sugirió Sasori.

—Buena idea, veamos que hace cuando se corte el agua—comento Kakuzu sirviéndose más café.

Acto seguido, Kisame y Deidara fueron a cortar la corriente de agua y después fueron a ver cómo había reaccionado Pain.

— ¡Ha! ¿¡Que pasa, Pain, se te fue algo, hum!?

—En un momento, estoy dándome un baño…—respondió Pain.

Kisame y Deidara esbozaron expresiones de asombro y molestia. 

— ¡PERO SI NO HAY AGUA!

—Estoy en la ducha, luego hablamos…

— ¡A la mierda con esto, vámonos a dormir ya, es inútil, hum!

— ¡Konan, será mejor que ya te vayas a acostar!—le grito Kisame— ¡No saldrá hasta mañana, si es que sale…!

—Bien, gracias por intentarlo. Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada—y la chica Akatsuki se resignó a ir a dormir sola.

— ¡Oye, Konan, podríamos dormir todos juntos!—sugirió Hidan.

— ¿¡Que que…!?

— ¡Que podríamos dormir juntos!—repitió Hidan— ¡AY, POR JASHIN! ¿¡Qué carajo te pasa, Kakuzu!?—reclamo el joven de ojos violeta al sentir que le jalaban una oreja. 

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso!? ¡Idiota!—le reprendió el tesorero de akatsuki. 

— ¡Yo solo decía…!

—Maestro Sasori, vámonos ya, hum. 

Y todos se retiraron finalmente a dormir.

[A eso de la 1:00 PM]

—Kaku… Kakuzu…—murmuraba Hidan mientras movía el hombro del mencionado—. Kaku…

— ¿Qué quieres?—gruño el mencionado sin abrir los ojos.

—Tengo ganas de…

— ¿De qué? ¿A esta hora que demonios quieres?

— ¡Vamos a la sala a hacerlo…!

— ¡¿Qué rayos dices!?

— ¡Vamos, Kaku, no hay nadie despierto y la sala está completamente sola!—le dijo Hidan convenciéndolo.

—Por favor, Hidan, ya duérmete, no es tiempo para estar con ese tipo de cosas. 

—Vamos, Kaku, hace mucho que no lo hacemos…

—No me importa. 

—Te perderás de mucho, Kaku…—murmuro sensualmente el Jashinista.

—Sí, claro.

—Conseguí un par de cosas…

—No te creo.

— ¿Sabes que conseguí lubricante?

—No te creo, a ti no te gusta usar eso—respondió Kakuzu molesto, sin embargo, se empezaba a convencer al sentir una irresistible sensación en su entrepierna.

—Cierto, pero lo conseguí para experimentar más—explico Hidan sonriendo.

—Por favor, Hidan…

—Te gustará… Por favor, Kaku, ya estoy listo solo faltas tú. 

Kakuzu dio un gruñido de resignación.

—Está bien—y Kakuzu se quitó las cobijas de encima junto con su camisa.

— ¡En la sala, Kaku!

— ¿Y por qué no aquí?—pregunto Kakuzu irritado.

— ¡Es muy aburrido! ¡En la sala me gusta porque me gusta hacerlo en los sillones!

Kakuzu dio un bufido.

—Eres un completo idiota—dijo Kakuzu mientras se levantaba de la cama.

— ¡Sabía que no te resistirías, ja!

Y la pareja inmortal de Akatsuki fue a su importante evento en la vacía y oscura sala de estar.

—Muy bien, señor Orochimaru, ya no siento ningún chakra activo… Podemos entrar ya—indico Kabuto.

—Excelente…—respondió Orochimaru juntando sus manos con gesto ambicioso—. Ahora mientras todos duermen, yo tomaré a mi adorable Yuki y por fin volverá a mí—y el sannin soltó una maléfica risa.

—Sí, señor Orochimaru—dijo Kabuto sonriendo y mirando a su amo con ojos llenos de emoción.

—Creo que ya es hora de que entremos, nos infiltraremos de la manera más discreta…

Su concepto de discreción consistía en entrar por la puerta principal caminando de puntitas. 

—Parece que no hay nadie, señor Orochimaru—murmuro Kabuto. 

Pero no podían confirmarlo, pues todo estaba a oscuras.

— ¡Oh, por Jashin…!—se escuchó un gemido.

Orochimaru y Kabuto se detuvieron de inmediato.

—Baja la voz, tonto, nos van a oír. 

—Perdón, joder, pero nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bien al usar esta cosa—decía Hidan mientras jadeaba—. Espera, quiero ponerme más…

—Ya te pusiste suficiente, te lo vas a acabar—le dijo Kakuzu.

—No puede ser ¿Qué haremos, señor Orochimaru?—pregunto Kabuto con un hilo de voz.

—Solo retirémonos en silencio y…—Orochimaru choco contra una lámpara que estaba en el recibidor; la lámpara cayó estrepitosamente emitiendo el escandaloso ruido del cristal rompiéndose.

— ¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Quien está ahí?!—bramo Kakuzu de inmediato quitándose a Hidan de encima.

— ¡¿QUIÉN CARAJO ESTA AQUÍ?!—grito Hidan mientras se ponía de nuevo su ropa interior.

—Oh, cielos…

Y Kakuzu encendió la luz y Orochimaru y Kabuto quedaron completamente expuestos. 

— ¡OROCHIMARU!

— ¿¡OROCHIMARU!?

—Buenas noches…—se limitó a decir el sannin.

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!—pregunto Hidan.

— ¡Es obvio, Hidan, deja de preguntar estupideces y ve por Pain…!

— ¡Pero aún sigue en su jodida ducha!

— ¡Entonces ve por Konan y los demás!—le ordeno Kakuzu.

Hidan fue corriendo por sus compañeros mientras que Kakuzu vigilaba a Orochimaru y a Kabuto.

— ¡OROCHIMARU SE METIÓ A LA CASA!—gritaba Hidan, en toda la casa se podía oír el eco de las palabras de Hidan.

— ¿Orochimaru…? ¿En la casa?—se sorprendieron Sasori y Deidara.

—No puede ser…—dijeron Kisame e Itachi.

— ¿Orochimaru?—musito Pain. Al fin había vuelto a reaccionar coherentemente.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Ataque a Akatsuki

________________________________________

— ¿Es en serio?—pregunto Konan a Hidan, mirándolo con total incredulidad.  
— ¡Si, ven, están en la sala!—le respondió Hidan gritando.  
— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaban en la sala?—inquirió la chica mirándolo con desconfianza.  
— ¡Porque yo estaba allí!  
— ¿Y qué hacías en la sala a estas horas?—interrogaba Konan mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Ah… Pues… ¡Es que estaba viendo TV!—respondió Hidan astutamente.  
—Claro…—bufo Konan, obviamente no le creía nada a Hidan.

Para cuando el resto de Akatsuki llegó a la sala:

—Ahora dinos, Orochimaru ¿Por qué te infiltraste tan “sutilmente” en nuestra casa?—pregunto Konan con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión de fastidio y cansancio.

— ¡Ustedes saben por qué venimos aquí, devuélvanme el oso ya!—declaro Kabuto dando un paso al frente con mucha furia.

—Calma, Kabuto. Bien, como ya lo dijo el muchacho... Vine por lo que me pertenece—declaro Orochimaru entrecerrando sus ojos dorados.

—El oso no se irá—repuso Konan mirando hacia el techo. 

— ¡Pero es mío!—tercio Orochimaru— ¡Mío…!

—Fue tuyo, sin embargo nosotros lo tenemos ahora—dijo Konan—. Además, engañaste a medio mundo diciendo que recompensarías y darías cualquier cosa por tu osito. 

Orochimaru miró desafiante a Konan.

—No creo que debas decir eso, Konan, tu querido grupo no se escapa de mentir…—dijo suavemente el sannin.

—Cierto, pero olvidas una cosa, Orochimaru, somos Akatsuki, somos una organización y negociamos…—intervino Kakuzu.

—Gracias, Kakuzu—le corto Konan—. Por desgracia, el osito ya no se puede negociar así que temo que no puedes hacer nada para recuperarlo. 

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Al menos puedes decirme porque no me lo pueden dar!?—pregunto furioso Orochimaru.

—La cosa es que… Ese osito ahora es de Tobi, Tobi no quiere dejarlo—dijo Konan denotando algo de vergüenza al decirlo.

— ¿¡Tobi?! ¡¿Y por qué no quiere darlo!?

—Creo que… Porque ese osito lo encontró Deidara, y Deidara se lo dio a Tobi, este último lo tomo como un regalo, así que no quiere dejarlo—explico la chica con algo de incomodidad.

Deidara se tapó la cara con sus manos debido a la vergüenza que sentía al escuchar eso.

— ¡Por el amor a Madonna! ¡Que ridículo…!—soltó Orochimaru dando una patada en el piso.

—Lo sé—dijo Konan—. Pero no se puede hacer nada, será mejor que te vayas, Orochimaru. 

— ¡Claro que se puede hacer algo!—terció el sannin.

— ¿Qué?—dijo Konan ya cansada.

— ¿Qué tal si traen a ese Tobi y lo hago cambiar de opinión?—intervino Kabuto molesto luciendo sus cuchillas de chakra.

—Por favor, Orochimaru, no estamos de humor para estas cosas, además no son horas para estar discutiendo…—resoplo Konan mostrando un gesto de somnolencia al dejar caer un poco sus parpados. 

— ¡Esta bien! Pero no olviden todos ustedes, Akatsuki, ese osito volverá a estar en mis manos…—declaro Orochimaru— ¡Vámonos, Kabuto!

— ¡Si, señor Orochimaru!

Pero antes de irse, el sannin observo con atención al joven Uchiha. 

— ¡Ah! Por cierto, te ves adorable con ese pijama, Itachi—dijo Orochimaru con una suave y coqueta voz.  
La cara de Itachi reflejo un gran desagrado. 

—Woow, que noche, hum…

—No puedo creer que Orochimaru quiera tanto a ese peluche como para meterse a la casa sin ningún reparo—dijo Itachi mientras volvía a su habitación.

—Oigan ¿y como se dieron cuenta de que Orochimaru estaba aquí?—pregunto Kisame a Kakuzu y a Hidan.

—Ah, bien, nosotros estábamos…—murmuro Kakuzu.

— ¡Viendo televisión!—exclamo Hidan.

— ¿Viendo televisión?—dijeron Itachi y Sasori extrañados.

—Sí, claro "viendo televisión"—dijeron Kisame y Deidara— ¡Eso nadie se los cree, idiotas!

— ¡Ah por Jashin, joder con ustedes! ¡¿Quieren saber en verdad que hacíamos entonces?!

— ¡HIDAN!—grito Kakuzu.

—No necesitas decirlo, hum—soltó Deidara.

—Qué asco…—soltó Konan—. Más les vale que nunca vuelvan a hacerlo en la sala ¿entienden? Para eso tienen sus habitaciones. 

—No me volveré a sentar en ese sillón hasta que lo descontaminen, hum.

—Digo lo mismo, no me sentaré ahí, no me importa si tengo que comprar otro sillón—dijo Kisame cruzando los brazos.

—Disculpen—dijo Kakuzu con voz grave— ¡Lo ves, Hidan, todo es tu culpa, idiota!

— ¡¿Por qué todo es mi culpa!?— Bramó Hidan— ¡Tú accediste, estuviste muy dispuesto para metérmela…!

[Al día siguiente]

Konan abría sus ojos con lentitud; había dormido a medias pues entre el problema de Orochimaru, los inconvenientes entre sus compañeros y la crisis de Pain no pudo descansar.

— ¡Nagato!—exclamo la chica al darse cuenta que su compañero estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

—Soy un idiota…—murmuro el pelirrojo con la cabeza baja, su cabello aún estaba mojado y aun traía su ropa totalmente empapada.

—No lo eres. 

—Por favor, actué como un completo imbécil—dijo Pain con voz ronca al parecer si le había afectado haberse quedado mojado por más de 3 horas.

—Mírate aun estás empapado y te resfriaste, ven, te daré un té caliente—dijo Konan levantándose de la cama y poniéndose su bata blanca cubriendo su femenino y algo revelador conjunto de lencería blanco.

Pain ya iba a replicar pero Konan se lo llevo de la mano lo más rápido posible. 

— ¡Hey, miren quien salió de la ducha, hum!—exclamo Deidara mirando con arrogancia a Pain.

— ¡OMJ!

— ¿Acaso le dio un resfriado?—pregunto Sasori mirando a su líder como si no creyera que fuera el mismo de siempre.

—Sí, era obvio, si paso como 5 horas en la ducha…—comento Kisame.

El líder de Akatsuki, luciendo cansado y algo débil, se presentó en la cocina ahora con vista a la sala de estar. No hablaba, su cara no demostraba ni una expresión relevante y temblaba ligeramente en pequeños intervalos resultado de escalofríos.

— ¿Estas calentando agua, Itachi?—pregunto Konan.

—Sí, ¿Quieres que deje un poco?

—Si, por favor, le preparare un té a Pain… ¿Quieres desayunar de una vez?—le pregunto la chica al líder.  
Pain se limitó a hacer un gesto positivo con la cabeza.

— ¡Hey, por Jashin! ¿¡Que no vas a hablar o qué!?—pregunto Hidan molestándose.

—Por favor déjalo en paz, Hidan—pidió Konan mientras sacaba ingredientes del refrigerador.

— ¡Pero si él es que estuvo de pendejo ayer!

— ¡HIDAN!—gruño Kakuzu.

—No importa como haya actuado Pain, aún es nuestro líder—declaro Konan molesta. 

—Además de tu amante, hum—agrego Deidara por lo bajo.

—Y tenemos que respetarlo y cuidarlo en momentos en que necesite nuestra ayuda—continuo Konan con voz más autoritaria.

—Y pensar que ayer casi te morías porque no te hacía caso, hum—comento Deidara a punto de tomar un sorbo de su vaso con jugo.

Después de haber tomado un nutritivo y tranquilo desayuno, todos fueron a comenzar sus actividades del día. 

— ¡Oigan están tocando la puta puerta!—grito Hidan.  
— ¡Pero es imposible que alguien llegue hasta aquí sin que nos avise Zetsu!—dijo Kisame.

—A no ser que sea “alguien” que haya venido antes…—comento Sasori.

—No puede ser…—murmuro Itachi sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

Y fueron todos en grupo a abrir la puerta y lo que vieron les provoco una gran incomodidad:

— ¡Buenos días!—saludo pomposamente una mujer, bueno una clase de mujer si se podría decir.

Dicha “mujer” tenía el rostro muy delgado con las mejillas succionadas.   
Tenía cabello negro lacio y largo, iba muy maquillada; era Orochimaru usando lápiz labial de color intenso y vestido con un ceñido traje de falda corta.   
Y este venía "acompañada" de su asistente de cabello gris ondulado, igualmente maquillada y con gafas.

—Esto sí que es patético—dijo Sasori tapándose los ojos a causa de la vergüenza ajena que experimentaba. 

—Nunca había visto a una mujer tan chocante, hum.

— ¡NO MAMES, OMJ! ¡Hasta se puso tetas…!—señalo Hidan. 

—Orochimaru esto es lo más estúpido que has hecho…—dijo Konan mirando avergonzada al sannin.  
— ¡Oh! ¿Pero de que están hablando?—soltó Kabuto con una voz femenina extremadamente falsa y haciendo un ademán con la mano.

— ¿De quién hablan?—agrego Orochimaru— ¿Quién es ese increíblemente apuesto Orochimaru de quien hablan?—pregunto el sannin con voz y gestos de colegiala mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla.

—Lárgate de aquí, Orochimaru…—dijeron los Akatsuki al unísono.

— ¡Ay, pero que groseros!—exclamo "ofendida" Orochimaru.

— ¡Deja de hablar así!—le pidió Konan sonrojada, sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, tenía un rictus en la boca, en el fondo se estaba muriendo de la risa al ver el falso aspecto de Orochimaru.

—Pues a decir verdad casi no se nota la diferencia de su voz normal—comento Kisame.

— ¡Devuélvanme mi osito!—demando Orochimaru enfadado dando una patada en el piso— ¡Ay maldita sea, se rompió el tacón…!

—Vámonos, volvamos a dentro—ordeno Konan.

—Hey, Orochimaru, por cierto ¡Te ves bien con mini falda!—exclamo Kisame.

— ¡ME LAS PAGARAN…!—grito Orochimaru— ¡ESTUPIDOS!

Y el sannin se retiró junto con Kabuto, sin dejar atrás su tacón roto.  
— ¡Señor Orochimaru, le dije que no debíamos intentar este plan!—le reclamo Kabuto quitándose el lápiz labial color rosa con el dorso de su mano.

— ¡Bueno, Kabuto!—exclamo Orochimaru molesto— ¿Cuál es tu idea?

—Ya la verá, cuente conmigo, señor Orochimaru—dijo Kabuto dejando ver una expresión calculadora mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

— ¡Por Jashin, casi me cago de la risa que me dio al verlo así…!—jadeo Hidan ya que no paraba de reírse— ¡Y como se puso tetas y la mini falda! ¡Y las tetas…!  
—Ya, Hidan cálmate, no es para tanto—dijo Kakuzu tratando de leer su revista "Finanzas y tú".

— ¡Ojala le hubiera tomado una foto!

Kakuzu cambio de página a su revista.

[Mientras tanto]

—Descansa un poco, Nagato, recuéstate un rato, me iré a bañar rápido ¿De acuerdo?—y la chica de cabello azul se retiró a la regadera. 

El líder de Akatsuki se acostó sobre la cama y se dedicó a mirar el techo. Recordaba las palabras de Tobi; le había dicho que todo estaría bien, pero eso no era ni 1 % confiable… Se sentía tan culpable.

—Necesito conseguir otra secadora…—soltó Konan mirando enojada a su secadora averiada al salir del cuarto de baño.  
—Si hubiera hecho lo correcto para el grupo, hubiéramos tenido el dinero para comprar otra secadora—dijo Pain pausadamente—. Konan, debes odiarme por dejarme manipular por Tobi…

—Claro que no, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Además se por qué dejaste que se quedara el osito, te preocupaste por el bienestar de todos—le respondió la chica acariciando el rostro de su compañero.

—Siempre eres demasiado amable…—dijo Pain mirando a Konan con una apenas reconocible sonrisa.

Konan también sonrió y ambos se observaron fijamente por un instante y poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios rozaron en un cálido y necesitado beso.

[En la sala de estar]

"2+2 son 4, 2+2 son 4, 2+2 son 4, 2+2 son 4…" decía un dinosaurio morado en TV.

Tobi estaba jugando con el osito "Yuki" en frente de la televisión como de costumbre, Hidan y Kakuzu estaban mirando fastidiados el programa que había puesto Tobi.

— ¡Ahora entiendo por qué es tan popular…!—exclamo Hidan sorprendentemente divertido por el soso programa.

—Hidan, eres un niño, un niño muy idiota…

"2+2 son…" y la señal del dinosaurio se borró un instante y en la pantalla apareció un rostro familiar, un amenazante, afeminado y familiar rostro.  
— ¡Devuélvanme mi oso, Akatsuki!—demando Orochimaru desde el monitor.

Hidan y Kakuzu lanzaron una exclamación de asombro.

— ¡Cambia a otro canal!—le ordeno Kakuzu a Hidan.

Hidan agarro en breve el control remoto.

"Y ahora el canal del tiempo con…"

— ¡Oh gracias Jashin, que en este canal no está...! ¡Ah, Orochimaru!

Y el sannin volvió a aparecerse en ese otro canal y Hidan tuvo que volver a cambiar de canal pero fue inútil, pues apareció en cada uno de los canales disponibles. 

—Como podrán ver, Akatsuki, me he apoderado de todos los canales de televisión ¡Y no verán ni uno solo de sus programas hasta que me devuelvan a mi Yuki!—dicto Orochimaru desde atrás de la pantalla.

— ¡Chicos vengan…!

— ¡Ah, y otra cosita…!—dijo Orochimaru.

— ¿¡QUE MAS? ¡POR JASHIN! ¿¡QUE CARAJO MÁS NOS VA A QUITAR?

—Si creen que pueden estar bien sin televisión me pregunto cómo podrían sobrevivir sin los suministros cercanos de aquellas cosas que aman del mercado negro…

— ¿¡QUE MIERDA ES ESTO!?—dijeron Deidara y Kisame al ver al sannin en TV.

— ¡No puede hacer eso!—declaro Kakuzu asustado al imaginar tal escenario. 

—Ah, ya me lo imagino…—empezó a decir Orochimaru con tono suave y soñador—. Cuando vayan a comprar armas no habrá ni un solo kunai, cuando vayan a comprar alcohol, no encontraran ni un chicle, cuando quieran reclamar alguna recompensa, los usureros cercanos estarán muertos para entonces…

— ¡NO…!—grito Kakuzu furioso. 

—Konan se quedará sin dotaciones de papel explosivo, Deidara sin su apreciada arcilla y sin su ropa favorita… En fin todos se quedaran sin algo que ustedes adoran… A menos a que me devuelvan a mi Yuki—dijo Orochimaru sonriendo con malicia—. Y si todos los Akatsuki no están de acuerdo con esto, solo hablen con su líder Pain…—y por último el sannin dio una maléfica risa y en unos segundos su señal desapareció de la TV.

Los Akatsuki se quedaron en silencio un minuto, asimilando la amenaza de Orochimaru.

[Y mientras tanto]

— ¡Eso fue magnifico, señor Orochimaru, le aseguro que todos ellos ahora mismo están arrepintiéndose de no haberle dado a "Yuki"!—afirmo Kabuto muy seguro, en sus negros ojos había un pequeño destello de emoción.

—Y todo gracias a ti, pequeño Kabuto… Que fabulosa idea.   
—No fue nada, señor Orochimaru— respondió Kabuto sonrojándose. 

—Te prometo que en cuanto recupere a mi Yuki te daré una estupenda noche de agradecimiento—le dijo Orochimaru sonriéndole sensualmente.  
—Señor Orochimaru…

— ¡No creo que pueda ser capaz de hacer todo eso!  
—Claro que es capaz, Konan—intervino Sasori—. De lo que tienes que dudar es sobre que tanto tiempo tiene para poder cumplir todas sus amenazas.

Todas las caras de los Akatsuki reflejaban una expresión de molestia o reflexiva, excepto Pain, quien mantenía un semblante neutral. 

— ¡Ay ya, por Jashin! ¡Ya cálmense! ¿¡Que nos puede hacer ese pendejo…!?

[Un día después]

— ¡NO, MALDITA SEA, TODOS LOS PUNTOS CERCANOS DE INTERCAMBIO HAN CERRADO!—bramo Kakuzu, su voz casi parecía al borde de la desesperación.

— ¡NO, YA NO TENGO MÁS ARCILLA, HUM…!

— ¡ME QUEDE SIN MI PUTO CEREAL DEL PUTO CONEJO BLANCO!—grito Hidan desesperado.

— ¡No podemos comprar nada de lo que queremos o necesitamos!—dijo Kisame a Konan.

— ¡YA NO SOPORTO MÁS, KONAN!—declaro Deidara.

— ¡O le dices a Pain que le de ese osito a Orochimaru o nosotros mismos se lo quitaremos a Tobi!—amenazo Kakuzu.

— ¡Entiendan que no se puede hacer eso!—les dijo Konan que al igual que sus compañeros estaba desesperada— ¡TOBI NO DARA ESE OSITO POR QUE TU SE LO DISTE DEIDARA!—dijo Konan con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos.  
— ¿¡QUE!? ¡¿PERO POR QUE IMPORTA TANTO ESO, HUM!?

Hidan, Kakuzu y Sasori dirigieron una mirada asesina al joven rubio quien a su vez retrocedió un paso por cada paso que sus compañeros se acercaban a él tronándose los nudillos.

— ¡OIGAN NO SE PONGAN CONTRA MI, HUM!—reclamo el rubio inmediatamente.

— ¡TÚ! ¡Por tu culpa no podemos entregar ese osito!—le casi grito Sasori.

— ¡Yo solo se lo avente a Tobi, hum!—le contesto Deidara.

— ¡ME VALE MADRE! ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA!—dijo Hidan apuntándolo con su dedo índice.  
— ¡Ves lo que haces Konan!—le reclamo Deidara— ¡Diles que se calmen, hum!

— ¡Chicos, chicos…! ¡ESCUCHEN! Saldremos de esta de alguna forma, pero mientras tanto no quiero que Deidara tenga NI UN SOLO rasguño de parte de ustedes ¿Entendido?

— ¡¿Y qué vamos a hacer respecto a nuestros asuntos?!—pregunto Kakuzu.

—Es su problema, es su culpa por ser dependientes de algo material para estar en paz con ustedes mismos—les dijo Konan—. Mientras tengan comida, agua, aire y donde vivir, estarán bien…

— ¡¿Y qué hay de tu put0 papel, eh?!

—Eso es lo menos importante por ahora—dijo Konan muy convencida—. Hay cosas más importantes en que pensar. Ahora, si me disculpan—y la chica llevándose a su casi inmóvil compañero Pain.

— ¡Maldita sea, si no fuera porque Konan lo ordenó, te partiría en 2, Deidara!—exclamo Kakuzu; nadie excepto Hidan lo había visto tan molesto.

— ¡Ya me canse de verlos gritar!—intervino Kisame— ¡Fue entendible al principio, pero ya fue suficiente…!

—Tiene razón. Orochimaru tal vez nos haya quitado algo material, pero es solo eso, simple material, además no puede retener este ataque por mucho tiempo… Es lógico, ya verán que menos de 3 días cederá—dijo Itachi con calma.

[Una semana después]  
— ¡Ha! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Itachi hace una semana?—pregunto Deidara mientras jugaban al monopoly en la mesa de la cocina. Su cara lucía cansada y vacía.  
—Que en unos 3 días Orochimaru se cansaría de quitarnos las cosas que nos hacen felices…—contesto Sasori con voz amargada.

— ¡Ah sí, hum!

—Por si no lo sabían, no predigo el futuro—replico Itachi lanzando los dados.

— ¡Maldita sea, no puedo soportarlo más!—y de repente Kakuzu se levantó bruscamente de su asiento— ¡Estoy harto de jugar esto, me recuerda a que no puedo ir a conseguir más dinero de verdad…! ¡Voy a ir con Pain para detener esto!

Sasori y Deidara también lo siguieron.

— ¿Qué pasa chicos?—pregunto Konan al oír que tocaban la puerta.

— ¡DILE A PAIN QUE VAMOS A DEVOLVER EL OSO, QUIERA O NO!

— ¿¡QUE?! ¡NO PUEDEN…!—repuso la chica.

— ¡Claro que sí, se lo arrancaremos de las manos a Tobi si es necesario, hum!—dijo Deidara.

— ¡Esto no puede seguir así, Konan, no hay nada que hacer ni siquiera la TV puede ayudarnos a superar el hastío que hay en esta casa…!

Pero de pronto se escuchó una tremenda risa.

— ¿Hidan?

Y los Akatsuki fueron a la sala de estar a ver que rayos pasaba con Hidan.

— ¡¿De qué te ríes, hum!?—inquirió Deidara al llegar a la sala de estar.

—Si Hidan ¿De qué te estas riendo?—inquirió Kakuzu molesto.

— ¡MIREN NADA MÁS ESTA PENDEJADA…!—señaló Hidan apuntando a la TV.

— ¿¡OROCHIMARU ESTA EN TELEVISIÓN!?—grito Deidara.

"¡Kabuto ya llegue…!" anunció Orochimaru abriendo la puerta principal de una casa, el sannin vestía un típico traje de oficina.

"¿Qué, tan temprano?" pregunto Kabuto entrando en escena con un mandil y un plumero de sirvienta.

"Si" respondió el sannin y se escuchó el fondo de risas grabados de un público falso.

—Es mi imaginación o la televisión está peor cada día, hum…—comento Deidara mirando totalmente extrañado el televisor en donde Orochimaru y Kabuto hacían su debut como actores.  
— ¡Ah, es lo mismo!—soltó Hidan sin dejar de ver la pantalla— ¡Oh, cuidado Kabuto…!—y Orochimaru le dio a Kabuto en la cabeza con un florero— ¡Por Jashin, que buen programa!

El resto de los Akatsuki miraron extrañados la rara reacción de Hidan, quizá había enloquecido aún más debido a la falta de programas normales. 

[Más al rato]

—No sé qué vamos a hacer, hum. Orochimaru nos quitará todo…—soltó el rubio tirándose en su cama.

—Ya no te preocupes, Deidara, no es como si no pudiéramos matarlo entre todos—dijo Sasori despreocupado.

— ¡Ah buena idea, maestro Sasori!

—No me digas que no se te había pasado por la cabeza…

—Ehm la verdad si, hum.

—Aja…

— ¡OH JASHIN!—un grito de Hidan que provenía de la sala.

— ¡A ver qué otra estupidez saco Orochimaru en televisión!—y Deidara se levantó de la cama de un brinco y fue corriendo hacia la sala para ver qué ocurría.  
— ¡¿Qué CARAJO!?

— ¡Mira que porquería puso Orochimaru para la programación Icha Icha!—exclamo Hidan apuntando al televisor en donde el sannin había puesto una película erótica con 2 adolescentes como protagonistas que lucían muy parecidos a ciertos hermanos Uchiha. 

— ¡No mames, hum! ¡Pero si son como Sasuke e Itachi! ¡Woow! ¡Oigan chicos, vengan, Itachi y Kisame vengan para acá…!

En cuanto llego el resto de Akatsuki, Itachi se quedó paralizado al ver la pantalla.

— ¡¿Ya viste que Orochimaru quiso realizar una fantasía suya con Sasuke y contigo?!—soltó Hidan mirando divertido al joven Uchiha, cuyo rostro estaba tan pálido debido a su sutil impresión de desagrado.

— ¡QUITA ESA MIERDA DE LA TV!—ordeno Kisame sumamente enojado.

Kakuzu agarro el control remoto y enseguida apago el televisor pues también estaba incomodo por aquel contenido.

— ¡Oye, no voy a ver cuándo se empiecen a meter los…!—repuso Hidan.  
—Hidan, ya viste demasiada pornografía en todo el día—dijo Kakuzu con voz molesta.

— ¡PERO…!

— ¡Cállate, Hidan!  
— ¡Por Jashin, mira la cara que tiene Itachi!—exclamo Hidan apuntando con su dedo índice al rostro del joven Uchiha.

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, HIDAN! Vamos, Itachi…—y Kisame se llevó al joven Uchiha de regreso a la habitación no sin antes haber dado un golpe en la nuca a Hidan.   
— ¡Ah, que sensibles son, por Jashin!—critico Hidan— ¿¡Se imaginan como se hubiera puesto si hubiera alcanzado a ver la parte de la cogida…!?

—Ya en serio, Hidan, me duele la cabeza, ya me enfadaste, cállate con ese tema—gruño Kakuzu. 

[1 semana después]

La programación no había regresado a la normalidad, aún seguían al aire los originales y algo extravagantes producciones de Orochimaru, pero a pesar de ello los Akatsuki se habían (Muy sorprendentemente) impuesto a ver la cara de Orochimaru en la televisión.  
Ahora su entretenimiento de las mañanas era limpiar la casa a fondo, en la tarde jugar algún juego de mesa o salir a pasear, y en la noche, antes de dormir o ver la TV y cenar.   
Incluso Hidan había bajado un poco su temperamento impulsivo.  
Se podía decir que la guarida Akatsuki nunca pudo haber estado más tranquila que antes; solo una cosita estaba mal e incomodaba a todos en la casa: El líder, Pain.

—Nagato, mira que te hice de cenar… Son onigiri ¡Vamos, Nagato, come un poco!—decía Konan algo harta de tener que estar tratando con un casi inmóvil Pain—. Ya han pasado más de 2 semanas, ya no sigas comportándote así… ¡Vamos, Nagato, voltéame a ver!

Y entonces Konan tomo el rostro de su compañero y lo obligo a mirarla directo a los ojos.

— ¡¿Ya por fin volverás a la normalidad…!? ¡CONTÉSTAME, NAGATO!

Dos golpes llamaron a la puerta. 

— ¡¿Quién es?!—pregunto Konan irritada.

— ¡Konan, tenemos una emergencia!—contesto Kisame.

—Maldita sea… ¡Enseguida voy!

Konan dejo el plato con las bolitas de arroz y salió de la habitación. Para cuando apenas iba llegando a la sala de estar se dio cuenta de que los cojines del sillón (que por cierto ahora los habían forrado en plástico) estaban regados por el piso. La joven se dirigió a la cocina donde se escuchaba un gran alboroto.

— ¡MIERDA…! ¡MIERDA…! ¡MALDITA MIERDA…!

— ¿¡Pero qué le pasa a Hidan!?

—Ya no hay carne—contesto Sasori con desinterés mientras el Jashinista seguía gritando.

—De hecho, Konan, ya no queda tanta comida—dijo Itachi.

—A lo mucho tenemos como para 3 días más—agrego Kisame.  
— ¿Ves Konan? ¿Ahora que es lo que vamos a hacer?—inquirió Kakuzu— ¡Sabia que esto iba a pasar…!

— ¡Calma! ¡Calma…!—decía la mujer.

— ¡No solo con decir eso vas a arreglar las cosas Konan, hum!—le dijo Deidara.

Nadie contesto. Konan fue decidida hacia el refrigerador, abrió el congelador y reviso detenidamente por algún pedazo de carne pero no hubo nada. Busco después en el otro compartimiento, abrió cajones hasta que…

— ¡Miren!—exclamo la chica triunfante exhibiendo un pequeño empaque con apenas 4 rebanadas de jamón. Hidan tenía los ojos más que abiertos y la boca salivando excesivamente— ¡Toma…!—y la chica le tendió el paquetito al Jashinista.

Hidan le arrebato el jamón, mirándolo con avidez.

—Mi precioso…—murmuraba Hidan como un loco mientras sacaba el jamón y lo comía con brusquedad.

—Bien, al menos Hidan estará bien por hoy…—dijo Kakuzu.

—Pero, ya en serio, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—pregunto Kisame— ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir dinero sin reclamar recompensas con el clásico sistema de Kakuzu?

— ¿Y si vendemos algunas cosas?—sugirió Itachi—, cosas que ya no necesitemos… No creo que sacaremos la gran suma pero podría ser suficiente para conseguir un poco más de despensa y material básico.  
—Suena bien—dijo Konan sonriendo—. Reúnan cosas que ya no quieran, pónganlas en cajas y mañana iremos a venderlas…

— ¿A dónde?

—A cualquier aldea cercana en donde no este infestado de elementos del mercado negro o criminales que puedan asociarse con Orochimaru, pero tenemos que venderlas—respondió la chica—. Ahora, si me disculpan…

Y Konan se fue de la cocina.

— ¿Y que se les ocurre vender, hum?—pregunto Deidara arrugando el entrecejo.

—Lo que sea, ropa, libros, muebles, cualquier tontería estaría bien…—dijo Kisame.

—Bueno, voy a reunir las cosas, hum—y el rubio se retiró junto con Sasori.

Konan abría la puerta de su habitación y para su sorpresa el plato que había dejado estaba vacío.

—Nagato…—y la chica esbozo una sonrisa.

[Más tarde]

Los Akatsuki estaban en la sala de estar dejando las cajas donde guardaron las cosas que tenían para vender.   
—Vaya que le afecta no tragar carne—comento Kisame mirando a Hidan que venía con los ojos llenos de paranoia.

— ¡Ja, se mira más loco de lo habitual, hum!

—Déjenlo o podría empeorar…—musito Kakuzu.

—Al menos mañana tendremos algo decente que comer, hum… Oigan, por cierto, no es que me importe mucho pero… ¿Y Perry? Digo ¿Dónde está Tobi?  
— ¿Quién es Perry?—pregunto Itachi.

—Ah, es una caricatura, hum…

—De seguro estará jugando con el desgraciado osito—dijo Kisame. 

Y en efecto, Tobi jugaba en el sótano con el osito, lanzándolo hacia arriba y atrapándolo a tiempo.

—Jajajaja, ¡cuánto daría por ver la expresión de Orochimaru al no poder tener su amado osito…!—dijo maliciosamente Tobi.

[Mientras tanto]

— ¡AH…! ¡AGH! ¿¡POR QUE…!?—gritaba Orochimaru. 

—Señor Orochimaru…  
— ¡¿Por qué, Kabuto…?!

—Señor…

— ¡AH…!

— ¡Señor, escuche!—le grito el muchacho—. Le prometo, se lo JURO, mañana ese osito estará en sus manos…

Orochimaru reconoció esa mirada de Kabuto llena de determinación… Cuando esa mirada aparecía, el muchacho iba en serio.

— ¿Mañana dices?  
—Sí, se lo prometo.  
—Muy bien… Mañana… ¡SI! ¡MAÑANA TENDRÉ A MI QUERIDO YUKI!

—"Yes, your highness"—recito Kabuto con elegancia. 

— ¡Ay, Kabuto! ¡Ya sabes que me gusta más la otra!—replico el sannin.   
—Oh, lo siento… "Yes, my Lord"  
—Así me gusta…—y el hombre de cabello oscuro le planto un beso en la frente al chico de las gafas.

________________________________________


	4. ¿Es un final triste o un final feliz?

________________________________________

Era de noche en la guarida Akatsuki. 

— Esto y esto… ¡Ah también esto!—murmuraba Kisame.

Kisame se encontraba sentado en el piso mientras sacaba y revisaba todo lo que había sacado de sus cajones y armario. A un lado de él había una caja en donde iba guardando las cosas que vendería el día de mañana, entre las cuales estaban: 5 camisetas (una de ellas de la famosa serie animada de "Batman" y otra con la leyenda "¿Sabías lo imbécil que te ves leyendo esto?"), gafas de sol; una gorra deportiva que decía #1, navajas suizas y dagas; 3 katana y una caja llena de shurinken y kunai.

—Creo que es todo lo que puedo vender—concluyo Kisame mirando el contenido de la caja y echando una última mirada a los cajones y al closet— ¡Ah, sí…!

— ¿Qué?

—Se me olvidaba mis tablas de surf que están en el sótano—y se puso de pie—. Voy a ver si todavía están en buen estado y revisar que Tobi no las haya rayado con dibujitos.

[Mientras tanto]

—Lo dicen muy fácil, hum—farfullo Deidara.  
— ¿De qué hablas?—le pregunto Sasori.  
—De mis cosas, no puedo venderlas así de fácil, hum.

—No seas idiota y ponte a reunir algo, además casi todo lo que usas lo dejas de usar al poco tiempo, le dejas de poner atención demasiado rápido—le respondió Sasori.

— ¡Se equivoca, hum!

— ¿Ah sí? Dime una cosa que sigas usando y que te hayas comprado el año pasado.  
—Hum… eh…esto… ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía que hacerme quedar como un idiota!  
—Cálmate, no hay nadie cerca—dijo el pelirrojo—. Y no te hice quedar como idiota, ya lo eres—le dijo con serenidad.  
— ¿Qué…?

[En la residencia de Orochimaru]

—Mierda… Mierda… Maldita sea… ¿Cómo voy a hacer para conseguir el jodido osito?—se preguntó Kabuto rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en alguna forma de conseguirlo. 

El joven se encontraba preparando la medicina de Orochimaru a toda prisa.

—Creo que simplemente tendré que matarlos… ¡Ay, como si fuera tan fácil!—soltó malhumorado y terminando de hacer la medicina la puso en un frasquito.

[En Akatsuki House]

— ¿Ya tienen todo lo que van a vender? ¿O no?—pregunto Konan a los presentes.

Los Akatsuki se encontraban en la sala de estar, cada uno con su caja repleta de objetos para vender. Entre ellos destacaba Deidara, quien traía una cara de fastidio, poniendo los ojos en blanco y Pain, que seguía ausente de su entorno aunque ya se movía un poco más.

—Kakuzu ¿No vas a vender nada más que no sean armas?—le preguntaron sus compañeros.  
—No, porque no tengo nada más, no gaste mi dinero en cosas que no me sirvieron al 100%—explico Kakuzu.

—Vaya… Puedo ver que Hidan tiene su caja llena, hum—dijo el rubio con un deje desdén.

— ¡En realidad traigo 4 cajas, putos…!—al parecer Hidan ya se encontraba en un estado más tranquilo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Miren esta tiene puras camisetas que nunca use, esta películas; esta tiene juguetes y armas, y la última está llena de revistas porno!

—Que sorpresa, hum.

—Y bien dejando de lado eso, —les corto Konan— ¿A qué hora les parece bien irnos de aquí?

—Opino que a las 6 de la mañana, empezar temprano nos dará más tiempo de abarcar más lugares—dijo Itachi con tono neutro.

— ¿¡A las 6…!?—se quejó Deidara.

— ¡Yo digo que a las 11 mañana!—opino Hidan.

—Creo que es demasiado tarde—le respondió la chica— ¿Por qué quieres irte tan tarde?

—Para rezar temprano y luego follar un rato, pero pues si no quieren…  
— ¿Saben qué? A las 7:30 am—dijo Sasori desesperado—. No aceptare otra hora.

—A mí me parece bien, ¿estan de acuerdo?—pregunto Konan al resto. 

—Sí, está bien…

[Al día siguiente]

7:00 am  
Algunos ya estaban desayunando: Hidan se había vuelto a poner "inestable" sin comer algo que no fuera carne y sus compañeros aprovecharon de eso…

— ¡Hey ya miraron como está el idiota de Hidan, hum!—exclamo Deidara en la cocina.

—Ja claro, anda todo paranoico—dijo Kisame.

—Aguanten, miren esto, hum…—y el rubio se levantó de su silla y saco un par de cosas de varios cajones. 

— ¿Aluminio, el colador y dos tenedores, para que?—pregunto Kisame extrañado.

Itachi miraba con algo frialdad al rubio mientras que Sasori mantenía un semblante serio.

—Le voy a hacer una broma a Hidan, tonto—le respondió Deidara mientras ponía los 2 tenedores en el colador—. Voy a decirle que soy un extraterrestre, vas a ver como se la cree hum. 

— ¿Eso es todo? Que…—se extrañó Kisame.

—Sí, hum… ¡Oh mierda, creo que ahí viene…!

—Ah, Deidara, si quieres asustarlo solo haz esto… ¡Hidan hay extraterrestres en la casa!—exclamo Kisame.

Acto seguido: Hidan soltó un grito, entro a la cocina y tomo un sartén.

— ¡AH! ¿¡EN DONDE ESTÁN…!? ¡LO SABÍA…! ¡SALGAN HIJOS DE PERRA…!—grito Hidan agitando el sartén.

— ¡Hidan cálmate no es cierto!—le dijo Kakuzu sujetándolo— ¡Muchas gracias imbéciles!

Los Akatsuki, más bien Deidara y Kisame, se estaban muriendo de la risa como para escuchar los reclamos de Kakuzu.

— ¿¡Que rayos está pasando aquí!?—inquirió Konan llegando a la cocina mirando algo asustada a Hidan que aun chillaba desafiando a los "extraterrestres".

— ¡MALDITOS…! ¡SALGAN DE DONDE SEA QUE ESTEN…!—gritaba Hidan.

— ¿Extraterrestres? ¿De dónde saco esa tontería?  
— ¡¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a esos dos!?—le dijo Kakuzu apuntando con la mirada a los responsables sin dejar de sujetar con fuerza a Hidan.

— ¡Hey…! ¡Yo no hice nada, hum!

— ¿Entonces que es lo que traes en la cabeza?—le dijo Konan.

—Es…hum… ¡Ah, mierda!

—Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y dense prisa. 

— ¿¡A dónde van amigos!?—pregunto una voz animosa. Era Tobi.

Konan solo le dedico una gélida mirada y guardo silencio, pero alguien más le contesto. 

— ¡Vamos a ir a vender nuestras cosas y solo por tu culpa y la de tu estúpido osito, hum!

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¿Entonces Tobi puede ir también?

Nadie respondió.

— ¿Eso significa que si? ¡Oh bien, entonces Tobi ira a buscar cosas para vender…!

[Más tarde]

Salieron de casa. Y caminaron… y caminaron…y caminaron…

— ¿Estás seguro que ya vamos a llegar a un pueblo ya, hum?

—Si… Así que ya tengan sus cosas listas. Vamos, Pain—dijo Konan sujetando con más fuerza la mano de su compañero.

Y llegaron. Buscaron la zona de comercio o algún lugar en donde habría mucha gente a quien ofrecerles sus "productos".

—Aquí estaremos bien—dijo Konan dejando caer una manta en el suelo y poniéndose de cuclillas para empezar a sacar sus cosas—. Siéntate por favor—le indico Konan a Pain.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Deidara?—le pregunto Itachi. 

—Nada, es solo que no me agrada mucho tener que estar haciendo esta clase de cosas, hum…

Itachi solo lo miró con una extraña mezcla de indiferencia y gracia.

—No me digas que a ti te encanta estar haciendo esto—le inquirió el rubio cruzando los brazos.

—Deidara deja de hacerte el tonto y ayúdanos—interfirió Kisame.

— ¡Yo les ayudo!—exclamo Tobi agitando los brazos.

—No, gracias…—dijo Kisame con algo de rencor.  
— ¡Ay, pero Tobi quería ayudar!—replico Tobi poniendo los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Sabes que, Tobi? ¿Por qué no nos ayudas a conseguir clientes?—opino Itachi—. Sería muy útil que trajeras a muchas personas aquí. 

— ¿Conseguir clientes? ¡OK! ¡Tobi irá a conseguir clientes…! ¡Siempre y cuando me acompañe mi superior Deidara!

—Ok, Deidara, acompáñalo—dijo Kisame.

— ¿¡Que dices!? ¡Claro que no iré, hum!—replico el rubio molesto. 

Todos los demás Akatsuki voltearon a ver al rubio con mirada asesina.

—Vas a ir, quieras o no—le murmuro Sasori—. Ahora ve a conseguir gente que pueda comprar nuestras cosas. 

—Maldita sea, hum…

— ¡¿Esta listo!? ¡Vamos señor Deidara!

—No puede estar pasándome esto, hum…

[1 hora después]

— ¡OIGA SEÑORA! ¡VENGA POR ACÁ!—decía Tobi a una mujer que iba junto con un niño de unos 9 años.  
— ¿Eh?

— ¡Tobi, habla con más calma!—dijo Deidara rápidamente mientras hacía una cara que delataba lo mucho que odiaba estar ahí.

La señora reflejo en su cara una reacción de rechazo y temor, agarro a su pequeño fuertemente de la mano para caminar a paso acelerado, espantada por aquellos sujetos que la habían abordado.

— ¡Oiga, no se asuste, hum!

— ¡No voltees a verlos, cariño…!—le dijo la señora su hijo.

— ¡No se vaya…! ¿¡Ves lo que haces, idiota!?

— ¿¡Yo que hice señor Deidara!?

— ¡IDIOTA!—y el rubio le pateo en la pierna derecha.

— ¡AH…!—Tobi dio un tremendo grito que fue exagerado a propósito.

Toda la gente alrededor volteo la cabeza para ver el centro de aquel grito.

— ¡Cállate, hum! ¡Nunca gritas así! ¡NUNCA GRITAS CUANDO TE GOLPEO EN LA CASA!

La gente se escandalizo más.  
— ¡Por favor, Tobi cállate, hum…! ¡Cállate! ¡Mira si te callas te voy a llevar a comprar un helado! ¡Y dulces!

Tobi seguía dando gimoteos escandalosos.

— ¡Te comprare lo que quieras cuando tengamos algo de dinero, hum!

Y Tobi seguía disque llorando.

— ¡Ven, hum!—y sin saber que más decirle Deidara lo tomo del brazo izquierdo y se lo llevo jalándolo a la fuerza para volver con los demás.

— ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?—pregunto Sasori inmediatamente

— ¡El señor Deidara fue malo conmigo…!—exclamo Tobi lloriqueando sin éxito.

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos de que Tobi hubiera reaccionado así; Deidara solía agarrarlo a golpes y este nunca casi nunca reclamaba.

— ¡Y yo que estaba a punto de darle mi osito a Deidara…!—grito Tobi con una voz de víctima.

— ¿¡QUE…!?—exclamaron todos.

— ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, HUM!—grito Deidara estrangulando a Tobi.

— ¡SUÉLTALO!  
— ¿¡TE IBA A DAR EL OSITO Y LO GOLPEASTE…!?

— ¡NO ES CIERTO, ESTA MINTIENDO!—se defendió Deidara.

— ¡CÁLMENSE!—les grito Konan levantándose y soltando la mano de Pain.

Por su parte, el líder de Akatsuki al mirar que ya no estaba siendo controlado por Konan, se puso de pie y empezó a ver lo habían puesto a vender.

— ¡LES DIGO QUE SE CALMEN…!—seguía diciendo Konan.

Sin embargo no parecía que escuchaban.

— ¡SUELTEN A DEIDARA, YA…!—Konan se dedicaba a tratar de quitar las manos de Kisame, Kakuzu y Sasori de encima de Deidara— ¡NAGATO…!—exclamo de pronto al ver horrorizada y algo apenada que Pain había agarrado una de las tantas revistas porno que habían puesto a vender.

Ahora, Kisame, Hidan y Deidara se estaban muriendo de la risa al ver como su líder se encontraba mirando una revista porno con la mirada algo perdida e indiferente, como si no supiera que fuera eso y quisiera averiguarlo. Konan de inmediato se la quito de las manos, dejándola en donde estaba. 

— ¡¿VEN LO QUE HACEN!?

Pero estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose (incluso Itachi y Sasori tenían una leve sonrisa a causa de la escena).   
— ¡DEJEN DE REÍRSE!—dicto Konan con un firme y grave grito.

—Ya, está bien…

— ¡Váyanse todos a conseguir clientes!—les ordeno Konan.

— ¿Qué?

—Todos, váyanse, yo me quedare aquí—les dijo aun con algo de enfado— ¡Vayan a conseguir clientes! ¡O…! ¡Simplemente váyanse!

Los Akatsuki, en especial Deidara, se fueron de mala gana. 

—Que día tan más jodido—comento Kisame.

—Descuida puede ponerse peor, hum, ya lo comprobé personalmente—dijo el rubio mientras veía de reojo a Tobi que venía detrás de todos.

— ¿Y entonces a dónde vamos?—pregunto Sasori.

—Miren, ahí hay mucha gente—dijo Itachi—, cerca de la fuente. 

— ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Vamos, chicos, rápido!—dijo Kakuzu con algo de energía al imaginar que pronto tendría algo de dinero nuevo.

—Parece que a él le divierte todo esto de vender y comprar—dijo Kisame.

— ¡Kakuzu, espera, por favor!—le alcanzo a decir Itachi antes de que se perdiera entre la gente.

— ¿Eh, que sucede, Itachi?

—Kakuzu, no te precipites por favor—le dijo suavemente el joven de cabello negro—. Opino que antes que todo deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo en...

— ¿En qué hum?

—En que quien va a vender que. Por ejemplo, por mi parte podría ofrecer películas y ropa…

— ¿Y por qué no las revistas porno, hum?

—Deidara, déjalo en paz—le reprendió Sasori.

—Ok…Si el niño Uchiha no quiere ofrecer el porno, yo me ofrezco para eso, hum—dijo Deidara con una sonrisita.

—Yo solo hablaré sobre las armas—dijo Sasori seriamente.

—No se preocupen, cuenten conmigo en todo—dijo Kakuzu—. Entre más dinero juntemos mejor…

— ¡NI SE TE OCURRA VENIR CONMIGO, TOBI!—le grito Deidara en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien lo seguía— ¿¡O QUIERES QUE TE GOLPEE OTRA VEZ!?

Tobi solo bajo la cara y se alejó con paso triste.

—Maldito, hum...

[Más tarde]

— ¿Cómo les ha ido, hum?

—Pues no muy bien—respondió Itachi.

— ¿Y a ti?—le pregunto Kisame.

— ¡Ja, perdí la cuenta…! De seguro ya se llevaron todo el p0rno que trajimos, hum...

— ¿Y Kakuzu y Hidan?

—Ah, ellos… Bueno, a Kakuzu lo mire hace como 15 minutos hablando con un grupo de pandilleros, creo que les estaba ofreciendo algunas armas, hum. Ahora si me disculpan, voy a seguir con mi camino. Tengo que ir a buscar al maestro Sasori, hum—y el rubio se retiró.

—Creo que somos pésimos vendedores…—comento Kisame.

—Lo somos—le dijo Itachi—. Vamos, regresemos con Konan y Pain.

Deidara se encontraba caminando buscando con la mirada a Sasori.

—Maldita sea, ¿En dónde está el maestro…?

— ¿Cómo les fue?—pregunto Konan al ver llegar a Itachi y a Kisame.

—Pues…—balbuceo Kisame.

—Pésimo—respondió Itachi con desaire.

—Al menos lo intentaron… Pero descuiden, ya han venido demasiadas personas, aunque lo único que se han llevado ha sido esa porquería de pornografía y algunas armas—dijo Konan despectivamente.

— ¿Cómo cuanto llevamos?—pregunto Kisame.

—Uhm… Mejor hay que pensar en otras cosas—le dijo Konan.

—Si seguimos así vamos a tener que mudarnos muy pero muy lejos de aquí—dijo Kisame.

—Pero…

—Mira la única forma de ganar dinero fácil para nosotros es llevar a cabo asesinatos para aldeas cercanas, pero por lo de Orochimaru eso se negó, así que tendremos que ir a buscar un lugar lejos para empezar de nuevo—le explico Kisame.

Konan lanzo un largo suspiro.

—Nunca pensé que fuéramos a llegar a este punto—murmuro Konan mientras acariciaba el cabello naranja de Pain.  
[Mientras tanto]

—Maldita sea… ¡No puedo pensar en una forma efectiva de recuperar ese tonto osito!—decía Kabuto mientras caminaba por las calles buscando una farmacia para llevar nuevos ingredientes para la creación de medicinas para su amo.

Kabuto se encontraba tan distraído por sus pensamientos que unos minutos después se tropezó con una persona que al final resulto ser muy conveniente para él.

—Lo siento, disculpe… ¡TÚ!—exclamo Kabuto al ver al sujeto de mascara naranja.

— ¡OH, UN TIPO DESCONOCIDO! ¡AH!—grito Tobi.

Kabuto miro con atención a Tobi, dejo de lado todo lo demás que tenía en sus manos, sacó de su bolsillo su arma preferida, un bisturí.

— ¡NO…! ¡NO ME LASTIMES!—exclamo el sujeto de la máscara. 

— ¡Cállate y baja la voz idiota!

— ¡AH, AUXILIO…!

— ¡QUE TE CALLES…!

Y Tobi se echó a correr, huyendo a toda velocidad.

—Maldita sea…—y Kabuto se fue tras de él.

Tobi brincaba por encima de todo, corría y se escabullía mientras que Kabuto no le quitaba la vista de encima sin dejar de correr y saltar si era necesario. Finalmente llegaron a las afueras del pueblo, en donde muchos árboles rodeaban todo alrededor.

— ¿¡Ya vas a dejar de correr!?—Le pregunto Kabuto— ¡AHORA DAME EL OSO…!

—Tranquilo, Kabuto—dijo Tobi con una voz grave—. Tengo en mente un plan que nos puede beneficiar a los dos. 

— ¿¡QUE!?—soltó el chico de la gafas extrañado por el cambio brusco de actitud. 

—Solo déjame hablar, no va a ser algo muy difícil para ti…

[Mientras tanto]

—Aquí tiene, gracias por su compra—dijo Itachi mientras devolvía el cambio a un hombre que compro una camiseta, unas cuantas películas y una revista.

— ¡Ya son las 3 de la tarde!—dijo Kisame.  
—Creí que sería más tarde que eso…—dijo Konan.

—Ya tengo hambre—comento Kisame estirando sus musculosos brazos.

—Entonces vayan a traer algo para comer—les dijo la chica de cabello azul sacando su pequeño monedero—. Tengan, traigan algo para Pain y para mí, por favor.

—Bien, Itachi ¿me acompañas?

—Sí, claro. 

[Mientras tanto]

—Y eso es todo lo que te pido—termino de hablar Tobi cruzando los brazos—. Si quieres que te dé el oso, hazlo… Si no lo quieres, te puedes ir sin más—le dijo el Uchiha mientras abrazaba al oso con un deje de maldad haciendo que Kabuto se desesperara.

Kabuto se la pensó bien; la petición era estúpida, más que estúpida, tonta e idiota y sin sentido pero al menos conseguiría el oso.

—Está bien… ¿Quieres que lo haga ya?—se resignó Kabuto. 

—No, tendrás tiempo, a las 7:00 pm ya tiene que estar en el lugar, ¿de acuerdo?

Kabuto puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien. Ahí estará. Y en cuanto lo haga, me darás el tonto osito…

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces es un trato…

[En otra parte]

—No puede ser que el maestro Sasori se haya perdido, hum.

El rubio ya había dado al menos unas diez vueltas por todo el pueblo y no había visto ni de lejos al pelirrojo.

—Aquí tienes, Konan, te trajimos una orden de onigiri, té y unos dangos.

—Gracias… Mira, Pain, vamos a comer. 

—Woow, sí que parece todo un bebe—comento Kisame mirando algo divertido a su líder.

—Calla, tal vez algún día tú puedes quedar igual—le regaño Konan a Kisame.

—Ja, claro… ¡Oh, Kakuzu!

— ¿Cómo les fue?—pregunto Konan.

— ¡Bastante bien!—respondió con una voz fuerte y con más ánimo que de costumbre—. Todas las armas fueron vendidas. En un rato más vendrá un grupo de muchachos para comprar lo que quedo aquí. Y a las 7 tengo que ir a un lugar en especial. 

—Bien… Gracias, supongo—balbuceo Konan—. Por cierto… ¿Ya comieron algo?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Es que Hidan no se ve muy bien…

Hidan estaba con el pelo despeinado y los ojos desorbitados.

—Oh, mierda… Hidan, ven, te comprare carne…—y Kakuzu se llevó a Hidan casi arrastrándolo.

—Ahora solo faltan Deidara y Sasori, en todo el día no los he mirado desde que se fueron—dijo Konan dándole una brocheta de dango a Pain.

[Más tarde, 6:30 pm]

—Casi terminamos, bien hecho, Nagato. 

— ¿Ya es todo?—pregunto Itachi.

—Sí, solo Kisame está terminando de guardar algunas cosas en la caja grande—respondió Konan— ¡Sasori! Te perdiste todo el día…  
—Sí, ¿No han visto a Deidara?—pregunto Sasori.

—No—contesto Konan—. Se supone que iba contigo…

—Pues por eso estoy preguntando. No puede ser ¿Dónde podrá estar?

—Oigan, tengo que ir a hacer un último negocio—dijo Kakuzu— ¿Me acompañan?

—Sí, aprovecharemos para ir a buscar a Deidara.

— ¡De seguro el muy puto ha de andar explotando cosas en el bosque!—dijo Hidan ya en todos sus cabales.

— ¡Hidan! Debí haberte dejado como estabas…

[Lejos de ahí]

— ¿Cómo llegue a ser esto…?—se decía Kabuto con una gran vergüenza.

Había hecho miles de cosas durante su vida: Matar, revivir cadáveres, dejarse hacer un sinfín de cosas, dejar que destruyeran su cuerpo y alma pero… ¿Esto?

—Bien, creo que ya es todo…—y Kabuto levanto el cuerpo de un joven rubio.

Kabuto se dirigió al lugar que le habían dicho. Era un extraño bar para citas, baile & karaoke. Tenía que entrar por la parte de atrás. Llevo la mercancía con cuidado hasta que se encontró con quien buscaba. Entraron a una habitación.

—Aquí tienes. 

—Ponlo en la cama—le dijo Tobi. 

Kabuto acato la orden.

—Muy bien hecho, parece que tienes buena experiencia en esto…

—Es solo porque Orochimaru está relacionado con esta clase de cosas—respondió secamente el joven de cabello gris—. Ya está, ahora dámelo.

—Oh, se me olvido decirte, tendrás que esperar un poco…

— ¿¡QUE!?

—Solo serán unos 15 minutos y vienes por el osito, ¿de acuerdo?

Kabuto sentía un intenso fastidio y dolor de cabeza, quería obedecer su impulso de ir a quitarle el oso de las manos.

—No te impacientes, te lo daré, después de los 15 minutos que te indique. 

— ¿Pero por qué tengo que esperar?—pregunto Kabuto irritado.  
—Tengo que confirmar algo… Y no puedo esperar, así que con tu permiso, regresa en 15 minutos—le pidió Tobi.

Kabuto salió de la habitación, muy molesto, dejando a Tobi a solas para que pudiera disfrutar de su tan rara petición.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, Deidara se encontraba totalmente dormido en aquella habitación, al parecer todo a causa de alguna droga proporcionada por Kabuto; el rubio estaba vestido con un corto, atrevido y coqueto atuendo de sirvienta.

—Deseaba tanto verte así…—suspiro Tobi.

—Espero que se dé prisa—gruño Kabuto ajustándose las gafas. El chico se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos afuera de aquella habitación en de donde le aguardaba el osito—. Espero que el señor Orochimaru no venga a buscarme…

Por su parte, Tobi acariciaba el cabello rubio de Deidara.

—Es aquí, si quieren puedo entrar yo solo…—dijo Kakuzu al llegar al lugar que había dicho. Era una especie de Bar de citas, baile & karaoke.

— ¡Ni una mierda, Kaku!—reclamo Hidan— ¡Entraremos contigo!

Kisame rio por lo bajo, mientras que Sasori, Itachi y Konan mantuvieron su semblante serio.

Entraron. Todo estaba abarrotado. Los Akatsuki, a excepción de Kakuzu y Hidan, no pasaron más allá de lo que era el vestíbulo.

—Ya pasaron los 15 minutos…—y Kabuto fue a tocar la puerta— ¡Ya pasaron los 15 minutos!—pero no recibió respuesta.

—Aquí tienes, toda una caja…—decía Kakuzu terminando sus negocios con un hombre que se encontraba justo delante de un escenario.

—Aquí está tu dinero—y el sujeto le dio 3 manojos de billetes.

—Bien…—y Kakuzu se puso a contar el dinero con cuidado.

—Es el dinero exacto—le dijo el hombre.

— ¡Ay, Kaku, vámonos, luego lo contamos en la casa!—replico Hidan agitando los brazos.

—Si como no… Se tiene que contar aquí mismo. 

Hidan les hizo una señal a sus compañeros para que lo acompañara mientras Kakuzu contaba el dinero.

—Oigan ¿Y si tomamos algo?—propuso Hidan.

—No—dijeron todos.

— ¿¡Por qué no!?  
—Es demasiado costoso, además no podemos gastar dinero en cosas que no son necesarias—dijo Konan mirado con desaprobación todo su alrededor.

— ¡Pero…!

—Mira, Hidan, si quieres que nos gastemos el dinero en este lugar para después quedarnos sin ninguna comida con carne, tú lo decides…—le dijo Konan—. Luego te pondrás como desquiciado. 

— ¡No me pongo como desquiciado!

Kakuzu terminaba de contar el segundo manojo de billetes.

— ¡YA BASTA…! ¡YA PASARON MÁS DE 15 MINUTOS!—grito Kabuto y tiró la puerta haciendo un escándalo. 

Tobi se quedó quieto al ver que Kabuto lo sorprendió tomándole fotos a Deidara. 

— ¡Ya fue suficiente!—le grito Kabuto enojadísimo, ignorando la incomodidad de la escena.

— ¡VETE, TODAVÍA NO TERMINO…!—le reclamo Tobi.

— ¡PUES YA NO VOY A ESPERAR MÁS!—y Kabuto se abalanzo sobre Tobi para quitarle el osito que yacía amarrado a su cintura.

Tobi tomo a Deidara entre sus brazos y salió con agilidad de la habitación.

— ¡MALDITO…!—y de nuevo Kabuto se fue tras él.

Corriendo entre pasillos y bodegas, la persecución se hizo más intensa. 

— ¡DAME EL MALDITO OSO!—y sin darse cuenta llego a un lugar muy expuesto. 

Kabuto había llegado al escenario junto con Deidara. Tobi había desaparecido.

— ¡A LA MIERDA, MIREN, CHICOS!—exclamo Hidan al ver a Kabuto y a Deidara tirado en el suelo, dormido, vestido de sirvienta. 

Los Akatsuki se quedaron estupefactos. 

— ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO…!?—exclamo Sasori indignado ante aquella escena. 

Todos los presentes empezaron a abuchear, dar silbidos y reclamar, mientras que otros querían ver un espectáculo completo.  
Sasori de inmediato fue por Deidara. Se quitó la capa y con ella cubrió a Deidara.

— ¡KABUTO…! ¡EMPIEZA A EXPLICAR…!—le grito Konan.

— ¡YO NO HICE NADA!—contesto el joven de las gafas.   
— ¿Eh…? ¿Dónde estoy, hum?—balbuceo Deidara apenas abriendo los ojos.

— ¡¿Drogaste a Deidara?!—inquirió Sasori mirando furioso a Kabuto.

— ¡Miren, detrás de Kabuto, en el piso…!—señalo Kisame.

Kabuto volteo a ver de que se trataba y ahí estaba: el osito "Yuki"

— ¡EL OSITO!

Kabuto no perdió tiempo pero alguien, de quien nunca se esperaba, se le fue encima.

— ¡KONAN!

— ¡Dame el osito!—decía la chica de cabello azul sin soltar el peluche.

— ¡No…!

— ¡QUE ME LO DES KABUTO…!

— ¡KONAN, QUÍTATE DE AHÍ!—grito una voz. Era Pain.

Todos quedaron impactados al ver que su líder había vuelto en sí.   
Pain se movió casi como si hubiese usado tele-transportación y de inmediato agarro a Konan junto al osito.  
— ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!—demando Kabuto tan alterado que se le cayeron sus lentes.

Pain aparto a Konan a determinada distancia y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla a Kabuto.

— ¡POR JASHIN, ESTO ES GENIAL…!

—No puede ser…

— ¡Ayúdenlo…!—pidió Konan.

—No creo que necesite ayude—opino Kisame.

— ¡Háganlo de todos modos!

—Está bien…

Y los Akatsuki atraparon a Kabuto y Pain logro mantener el osito en sus manos.

— ¿¡POR QUE NO ME DAN EL MALDITO OSO DE UNA VEZ!?—reclamo Kabuto. 

— ¡HASTA QUE NOS DEVUELVAN LO QUE TENÍAMOS!—le contesto Pain.

— ¡ENTONCES DAME EL OSO!

— ¿¡Y como sabemos que nos dejaras en paz!?

—Maldita sea…—y Kabuto recogió sus gafas del piso— ¿¡QUE QUIEREN QUE HAGA O QUE!?

— ¡QUE NOS DEVUELVAS TODO…!

— ¡SE LOS DARÉ, PERO DENME EL OSO!

— ¡PRIMERO REGRÉSANOS LO NUESTRO…!

—Maldita sea… ¡¿Les parece que vayamos con el señor Orochimaru de una vez por todas!?

Pain no supo que contestar, pues recordó que Tobi le había ordenado no dar el osito.

— ¿¡QUE PASA!? ¿¡SI O NO!?

Parecía que Pain iba a volver a su estado de vegetal pero de pronto:

— ¿¡Que pasa aquí amigos!? ¿¡Por qué no avisaron a Tobi!?

— ¡Tobi…!

— ¿Qué pasa Pain?  
—Queremos ir a negociar con Orochimaru… ¿Vendrás sí o no?—le pregunto Pain pausadamente, esperando una respuesta positiva por parte del Uchiha.

— ¿Orochimaru…?—y pasaron 3 segundos— ¡OK! ¡Vamos…!—y Tobi dio saltitos de emoción.

Pain sintió un gran alivio junto con una descarga de adrenalina.

—Vamos, todos—ordeno Pain, volviendo a ser el líder serio.

Todas las caras de Akatsuki dejaron ver un deje de esperanza al volver a ver a su líder actuar normal.

[Más tarde]

—Ya llegamos—dijo Kabuto para cuando llegaron a la guarida de Orochimaru—. Por aquí…—y señalo unas escaleras que llevaban a una casa subterránea.

Los Akatsuki entraron sigilosamente. 

—Señor Orochimaru.

—Kabuto… ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto…? ¡YUKI!—exclamo Orochimaru al ver su osito en las manos de Pain— ¿¡POR FIN ME DARÁN MI OSITO!?

—Eso espero, en verdad, Orochimaru…—dijo Pain—. Pero antes tengo que consultar una última cosa—y agarro a Tobi por el hombro llevándolo lejos del grupo.

— ¿Ahora que pasa, Nagato?—pregunto Tobi en un murmuro grave. 

—Tú sabes bien lo que ocurre… Dime de una vez por todas, ¿nos condenaras a una vida de mala muerte o le regresaras el oso a Orochimaru?—le dijo Pain.

—Ay… Nagato, aún eres un niño, je; deberías saber que esto no puede durar mucho… Así que si, le regresaremos el condenado osito. 

Un leve asomo de alivio se dejó ver en los ojos de Pain. 

—Pero…  
— ¿Pero?—reitero Pain.  
—Tendrán que darme algo cambio.   
— ¿Qué quieres?  
—Tú déjame decirlo ante todos, volvamos…

Y volvieron junto a sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué ocurre Pain?—preguntaron todos— ¿Sí o no?  
—Tobi les quiere decir algo.  
— ¿Tobi?  
— ¡Escuchen amigos, le daré el osito a Orochimaru…!  
— ¿En serio?  
— ¡Si, pero solo si Deidara acepta tener una pijamada conmigo!—exclamo Tobi agitando los brazos con gran emoción. 

— ¡ERES IMBECIL, TOBI!—le grito Deidara.  
— ¡¿Ah…!? ¡Entonces Tobi nunca devolverá el osito!  
— ¡ESO ES CHANTAJE, HUM!  
—Deidara, por favor…—dijeron los demás.  
— ¡ÁNDALE, NO SEAS MARICA Y HAZLO!—le dijo Hidan.

Ahora Deidara tenía la decisión final… Quería hacerse explotar en ese mismo instante pero finalmente, con una extraña emoción que le asqueaba, llego a decir:

—Está bien, hum—resignándose.  
— ¡YUPI…!—grito Tobi dando un brinco.

Todos los demás Akatsuki lanzaron suspiros de alivio, esbozaron una sonrisa y le dieron, cada uno a su modo, una muestra de agradecimiento a Deidara.

—Gracias, viejo—le dijo Kisame tallándole los nudillos suavemente en la cabeza.  
— ¡Hijo de puta, Jashin te lo agradecerá…!  
—Gracias…—dijo Kakuzu.  
—Muchas gracias—dijo Itachi inclinando levemente su cabeza.  
—Deidara… Lo siento mucho, te lo agradezco tanto…—murmuro Konan.  
—No hay de que, hum—y a pesar de que tenía que dormir con Tobi se sintió algo mejor.

Sasori, sin embargo, tenía una cara de completa insatisfacción al ver que Deidara no dormiría con él por una noche.   
Pain con solemnidad y completa seguridad fue a tenderle el osito a Orochimaru.   
Y finalmente, el osito pasó de las manos de Pain a las blancas manos de Orochimaru, que al primer roce de su piel contra la suave tela del peluche sintió que le invadía una felicidad que no podía describir.

—Yuki… Yuki… ¡YUKI!—y Orochimaru abrazo el oso fuertemente sin dejar de sonreír. Un leve rubor había aparecido en las mejillas del sannin.

Kabuto, a pesar de estar golpeado y agotado, sonrió y le alegro que su amo volviera a sonreír de aquella manera, disfruto tanto volver a oír a Orochimaru reír de esa manera tan singular.

— ¡Oh, Kabuto soy tan feliz…! ¡En verdad estoy feliz!—exclamo el sannin— ¡Toma nota Kabuto! ¡De ahora en adelante, nunca volveré a hacer daño, voy a ser bueno y humanitario con todos…!

—Lo siento señor, no tengo en que anotar.

—Ah bueno, lo recordare después…

Los Akatsuki al ver que no tenían nada más que hacer ahí, se marcharon en silencio. 

[Más tarde, 9:00 pm]

— ¡OMJ! ¡Kakuzu ya volvió la señal normal de la televisión!—exclamo Hidan casi brincando en el sofá.

—Bien por ti…

— ¡No te hagas el inocente, Kaku, muy bien que tú a veces miras los put0s noticieros!  
—Ah, tienes razón en eso.

— ¿Qué haces? ¡Oh, sigues contando el dinero que ganamos hoy! ¡Pero ahora ya no lo necesitamos!

—Claro que sí lo necesitamos.  
— ¿¡En que chingados te lo vas a gastar!?

—Voy a comprar un nuevo sillón.  
— ¿¡Qué…!? ¡No mames!  
—Nadie se volverá a sentar ahí hasta que compremos otro sofá.  
—Pues que pendejos… ¡Oh, por fin, voy a volver ver "South Park"!

—Vaya día, eh, Itachi…—dijo Kisame terminándose de dar un baño.  
—Sí, que día… ¿Sabes que es lo gracioso?  
— ¿Qué?  
—Pensé que a causa de la crisis de dinero y comida, cada uno pudo haberse marchado por su propio camino. Pudimos cada quien ir a buscar algo mejor, pero en el fondo quisimos estar siempre juntos en cualquier idiotez, ¿no te parece gracioso?

Kisame se quedó algo sorprendido y sonrió.

—Después de todo si somos un equipo, ¿No? Un extraño equipo. 

Itachi igualmente sonrió.

[Cuarto del líder]

—Lamento haberlos hecho pasar por esto…—dijo Pain acostado por fin en su cama y descansando como no lo había hecho en varios días.

—Lo bueno es que ya paso, no lo recuerdes más, pero…—le respondió Konan recostada sobre su pecho.  
— ¿Qué?  
—Quería agradecerte por haberme protegido cuando me fui sobre Kabuto.   
—Oh eso… Pues yo…Es lo que tenía que hacer, no iba a dejar que nadie te lastimará.

Konan le dedico una sonrisa y lentamente le dio un suave y delicado beso.

[Mientras tanto]

Sasori estaba leyendo en la cocina. No iba a ir a acostarse en su habitación esta noche. No iba a poder estar en paz hasta la mañana, hasta que Deidara saliera de esa estupidez de pijamada organizada por Tobi.

—Espero que no trate de explotarse a si mismo…—dijo Sasori dando vuelta a la página.

— ¡SEÑOR DEIDARA…! ¡MIRE TRAJE GALLETAS CON LECHE!

Deidara se encontraba en el sótano, sentado sobre un pequeño tendido de cobijas en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y con una cara sumamente molesta.

—No, no quiero, hum.  
— ¡PERO…!  
— ¡QUE NO QUIERO!  
— ¡Pero señor Deidara…!  
— ¡NO!  
— ¡OK! ¡ENTONCES VAMOS A JUGAR!

Deidara abrió más los ojos con intención de herirlo.

— ¡MIRE AQUÍ ESTÁN WOODY Y BUZZ!  
— ¡Idiota, esos muñecos los pudiste haber vendido ayer, estúpido, deberías dejar de jugar con esos juguetes, hum!  
— ¡No diga eso! ¿¡Que no miró Toy Story 3!?  
— ¡NO, HUM!  
— ¡Los juguetes no se tiran!  
—Que si lo sé, hum—murmuro Deidara recordando lo del osito.  
— ¡Pero da igual, si usted no quiere jugar conmigo está bien…!—y de pronto lo abrazo fuertemente— ¡Con tal de que usted este conmigo, Tobi estará feliz!  
— ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Fin.  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Bien, espero que les haya agradado el final de esta mierda, digo, parodia/experimento de fanfic, jeje.   
> Gracias por leer y aguantar el cringe que pudo provocar esta cosa.   
> Atte. Levita Hatake


End file.
